Blaring Cacophony
by Caroline Rose Marie
Summary: Bella loves music and she has pimped out her room bathroom and truck to play her fave tunes. First meeting and getting to know the Cullens.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Twilight saga. {tear}**

_A/N: This is a sample of something I want to write, but I need some reviews to see if you want to read it. Thanks. _

* * *

I woke up to the blaring cacophony of my alarm clock, swinging my hand towards it with my eyes still closed. I was surprised to meet open air until my arm slammed into the wall.

"Shit"

I sat up with a start gripping my wrist. Blinking I take in the room around me. Right I live with Charlie now. Stupid Bella.

How could you forget already? You're partly shaking from the cold wind hitting your face from the crack left open in your window. If this was Phoenix you would be sleeping with a sheet on not two thick blankets and a duvet.

"_Toto_, I've a feeling we're _not in Kansas anymore_"

Beep, Beep, Beep.

"I get it!" Slapping my unhurt hand onto the source of the ungodly sound.

"You alright Bells? I herd some shouting."

Leave it to me to wake up the parental unit. "Yah Dad I'm good just still getting used to the room setup."

"Oh, OK. Well have a good day at school. Don't forget to lock up when you leave."

I cringe, oh right. School the bane of my existence. Not only am I the new kid, I'm the daughter of the Chief of Police.

"Alright, Dad."

Thank god that I don't have to ride with him to school. Counting my fleeting blessings.

Well better make this morning a good one. Hopping up out of my bed I smile to myself thanking my lucky stars that I had my stereo system set up first thing, even before my bed. I'm a die hard shower singer so I had speakers set up in there too. To say the least Charlie thought that I was crazy, but I insisted on it, so here we are.

I press play on my I pod, and out came the low reggae sounds of "Ooo Ohh" by Daniel Wesley it fills up the second floor.

"Ooo ohh you can't look back girl,  
Gonna catch a wave and smoke a little ganja..."

I tare around my room dancing in my underwear gathering my clothes and toiletries. Today I think I will start off easy on the kids of forks, with the weather I couldn't ware my mini skirts anyway so I'm stuck with jeans.

Done with my shower, I dance around the bathroom to "Misery Business" by Paramore

"WHOA! i never meant to brag  
but i got him where i want him now"

I'm in matching boy shorts and polka dot bra, singing in front of the mirror with my brush. I throw my brush into the sink still singing along pulling on my jeans with the rip above the knee, I consider my thin blue camisole then shake my head white tee shirt with my gray vest on top. Looking in the mirror I give myself a wink.

"Oh you're going to break some hearts today!"

Maybe my looks can distract some of the boys from the fact that my father has access to more heat then the local fire dept.

In my room I scoop up my books off my desk and throw them in my backpack. I unhook my I pod and cringe with the fallowing silence. I don't like being without my tunes. I stumble down the stairs and shuffle into the kitchen; I deposit my bag with my coat on the table and turn to the pantry. I cross my fingers and walk slowly towards it, please, please have let Charlie gone shopping. Ripping the doors open the first thing I see is Pop Tarts.

"Yes!"

He may be a grown man but Charlie eats like a 17 year old. I scarf down my breakfast and chase it with a quick chug from the milk carton. I brush my teeth and within 5 minuets I'm standing behind the screen door smiling at my "welcome home" present from Charlie. My beautiful '53 Chevy. I lock the door remembering Charlie's request and cross the lawn.

"Morning Big Red, time to get this party started."

I didn't just get the house hooked up with the "sound" my baby is pimped out too. Sense Charlie bought me the truck I had enough cash to get me some much needed improvements to my sound system. Custom built sub box 10' memphis sub MTX 600 watt road thunder pro amp Dual audio deck made for ipod Stalk speakers. Just a few things to get the truck set up. When I get a job I would get more.

Climbing into the cab I turned the heat up right away and threw my bag onto the seat. I hooked up my I pod and put on "Turning Me On" by Keri Hilson Ft. Lil' Wayne. Turning up the sound I cranked down both my windows cold be damned I need to flaunt my baby today. I got a huge smile across my face as I felt the familiar thrum of the bass racking through me.

Driving through the quite streets of forks I cant help but think that maybe I'm the first person to have a truck pumping out so much sound because people were looking out there windows.

I pull up to a red light, the only intersection in Forks I could bet. I'm sitting behind a Blue Astro van and the driver (a teen guy) is hanging out of his driver side window, he probably herd me coming from a few blocks back and wanted to see who was making a racket. I turn up the stereo just to see how he reacts. His jaw drops when he finally sees me. Yep I'm a chick I say to myself, and giggle. I start to sing along to the music and I wink at him. I look over and there is a guy hanging out of the passenger window too, he's staring too with a dumbfounded look on his face so I change the song to "baby got back" He blinks and looks behind me and finally closes his mouth and shuffles into the cab a little too quickly. I look over to the driver side and the driver has retreated into the cab as well. The song shouldn't have done that. Should it? Who doesn't like "baby got back"?

I look into my rear view mirror. My breath caught in my chest, this was one of the hotties I was hoping to see here in forks, but that hot. Wow…

I herd a sharp honk from the Volvo and I inhaled deeply and broke my gaze from him. The light was green.

"Shit"

I put my foot down on the gas to catch up the Astro van. Shaking my head I tried to erase the picture that was ingrained into my brain. Pale skin interrupted by bronze hair tussled everywhere, hair that I could just run my fingers through, grab and pull. Green eyes that seemed to pierce through me.

"Damn it Bella control yourself, no fantasies about the first guy you see."

Well technically he was the third guy I had seen but that doesn't matter. I have to drown out my own mental wondering, time for heavy metal! I know just the song aptly named "Voices" by Disturbed. Maybe I could forget about my embarrassment about staring at him.

"Wake up, are you alive  
Will you listen to me  
I'm gonna talk about some freaky shit now  
Someone is gonna die  
When you listen to me  
Let the living die, Let the living die"

As I sang along I could feel his eyes on me as well as others, did he have passengers? Who cares Bella! I let my body bob along almost head banging in a small form.

I fallowed the Astro into the parking lot and drove around getting looks from all the students. Good I want them to see me. I Bella Swan am now in forks, hear me roar! I love what heavy metal can do to a prissy cheerleaders face; some of the looks I'm getting right now are priceless. One girl with blond hair walked up to the Astro towards the driver and she was looking at me like I had seven heads. I smiled at her and waved at her with my fingers. I pull up to an open space close to the office and park. I let the song play out as I get my things together and roll up my windows. Disconnecting my I pod I miss the happiness that my music gives me. But I pocket it and heft my bag on my shoulder after stuffing my jacket into it. Striding across the short path to the double doors I get a few reproachful looks at my outfit by girls who wish they could pull off the vest with vans look like I can.

Pushing open the door I take a step in and to my surprise I'm making eye contact with a bulking chest.

"Oh dude sorry. My bad I didn't see you there." I backed up to give a face to the chest.

"No worries, really I think I would do much more damage to you."

He had short black hair and pale skin, a huge grin was plastered across his face.

"Well that's an understatement. You're huge. You could have taken me out with a finger let along a full on tackle."

"Well thank you! I'm Emmett Cullen. You must be Swans daughter, right?" He put out his hand for me to shake and I looked at it for like two seconds before understanding.

"oh hey, yah. Bella." I slid my hand into his and gave him my best "nice to meet you" smile.

"Bella, that's a nice name."

"Thanks, nice to meet you Emmett." I said making my way around him and walking towards the secretary's desk.

"The pleasures all mine Bella. Maybe you will sit with my table at lunch today?"

I pulled my hand through my hair contemplating his offer.

"Totally, sounds good. See you in the cafeteria." And with that I turned around to see a small lady with glasses looking at me with a knowing smile.

"New dear?"

"How can you tell" I asked smiling at her.

"Oh I know everyone who goes to this school, so ether you're new or you're visiting." She winked at me. "Here is your class schedule, you need all your teachers to sign this and then you can return it to me at the end of the day."

"Thank you so much. You have a great day"

"Thank you dear, its so nice to see a young woman with manners these days." She gave me a sweet smile and turned to finish her filing.

///////////////////////////////////////////////

My first few classes passed quickly and before I knew it, it was lunch. I had met a few girls but none seemed real, always the fake attitude and smile to accompany it. There seemed to be a never-ending stream of guys willing to "give me the tour" I was very glad that I made plans to sit with Emmett because I don't know if I could put up with the offers "for the tour" while I was eating.

Walking into the cafeteria I spotted him right away. He was sitting across the room in the corner tucked away from the rest of the feeding frenzy, there were four other people sitting there and to my immense embarrassment, the guy who I was staring at this morning was one of them. I had always considered myself to be a confident person but it seems that every time I look at him I end up falling over myself or forgetting where I am. Well I won't end up looking like the klutzy new girl with no self confidence. Taking a deep breath to compose myself, I bought my lunch and nonchalantly walk over toward Emmett.

"Hidy ho neighbourino" I say in hopes Emmett remembers me.

"Oh hey Swan, I saved you a chair." He points to a chair to the left of him next to a cute pixie looking girl.

"Thanks dude. I am so glad that you asked me to sit with you and your group, I don't think I could eat my lunch with another guy asking if I wanted the "full tour" while wiggling his eyebrows at me. You're a lifesaver." Giggles erupted from the girls.

"Oh I'm going to like you!" The pixie looking girl said to me.

"Bella this is my sister Alice. Alice this is Bella Swan" Emmett is laughing and shaking his head at his sister. Before I can say anything Emmett is on to everyone else.

"That's Alice's main squeeze Jasper, call him Jazz. Next to him is his sister Rosalie, my boo, you can call her Rose. Next to her is my brother Edward, and word has it that you saw him and Alice on the way to school this morning."

I fallowed his finger around the table and smiled at everyone they all seemed genuine in their greeting. I love that. When I got to Edward he was looking at me with an amused smile. I almost choked on my water he was so beautiful at that moment. I had to lower my eyes, I was blushing. Great.

"Nice to meet you all. And yah I think, you were the ones in the Volvo, right?" I try to sound like I wasent thinking about the green eyed model all morning.

"That would be us" Alice said quite excitedly. "We heard your stereo from like four blocks back. I think you could rival Emmett."

"No way! Another loud music lover?" Emmett's voice got louder in excitement almost mirroring his sisters in a more masculine way.

"Oh you bet your sweet ass! I can't live without my tunes." I said with a huge grin across my face.

"Oh rose don't be mad, but I think I found wench number 2!" Emmett turned to me and saw my baffled look and elaborated. "I call Rose my #1 wench. It's a term of endearment." I smiled at him and giggled.

" I like that. Wench." I looked at Rose and she was just laughing.

"High five! For Wenches and loud music." We high fived while everyone at the table laughed. The bell rang and I was sad, surprisingly.

"What do you have right now Bella?" Alice was looking at me with interested eyes. We were the only ones left at the table, everyone else were off to there own classes.

"I have a spare block. I'm going to check out the library after I finish my lunch. Amazingly I didn't eat a thing while we were talking." I pointed to my full piece of pizza and yogurt on my tray.

"Cool. Well I guess I will see you later, bye Bella."

"Bye Alice." I was sad to see her go. I think I'm going to be really good friends with that lot.

* * *

_**A/N: Shine your shoes gov'na? for a review.**_


	2. friendship

**I don't own the Twilight saga. {heaving sigh}**

I walked through the library, letting my fingers glide along the stems of books. I just love looking at all the books, rows and rows of them. If there is something I love just as much as music its books. I smile to myself thinking about the huge library in my Phoenix school. This one is not quite as big, but it smells just the same. I close me eyes and take a deep breath in through my nose. "Mmm" dry paper, ink, and glue from old binding. This has to be one of my deep rooted memories, the smell of history. My history as well as the stories printed on the pages. No matter how old I grow, or how much I change this smell will always invoke fond memories of self discovery.

Making my way back to my desk I am surprised by a scene outside the window, I see the first rays of the promised sun filtering through the trees and cascading down the leaves to imprint shadows outlined by glorious sunshine upon the ground. I am not going to miss out on beauty such as that. Looking around the crowded walls one more time I resolve myself that I will be in here for the other 364 days of the year that it's raining. Collecting my scattered sheets of homework I had strewn across one of the tables, I dash for the door.

Outside I look around and smile. I have my I pod and my math homework that I was supposed to do tonight, so I turn towards the gym and walk past it, aimlessly striding until I come across the field just a few yards away. I stop and take another deep breath with my eyes closed. It smells so much different here then in Phoenix. It's all wet and green here. Lush if you will. It's a nice change. I bend down and brush my hand across the grass loving the feel of the short spiky tongs of grass across my palm. I look up and take in my surroundings; I see bleachers to the left. Walking over towards them I put my book down and take off my jacket and lay it lengthwise on the grass just in front of the last row of bleachers. I plop down and arrange myself so that only my calves are touching the cold ground, when I'm sure that I can rest my back against the bleachers without too much discomfort I set myself up with the I pod. Inhaling again I enjoy the slight sent of flowers in the air. I can feel the lulling comfort of my music already so I ignore my math homework.

My I pod is on random. "Killing me softly" is playing. I just love to sing to this song. I lay my head back to rest on the bleachers behind me; totally loosing myself in the music and feeling the warm rays of sun kiss my skin. I sang.

"I heard he sang a good song,  
I heard he had a style,  
And so I came to see him and listen for a while  
And there he was this young boy  
Stranger to my eyes

Stromin my pain with his fingers

Singin my life with his words

Killing me softly with his song  
Telling my whole life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song

I felt all flushed with fever  
Embarrased by the crowd,  
I felt he found my letters and read each one out loud,  
I pray that he would finish  
But he just kept right on"

"That's quite different then Heavy Metal" I opened my eyes a little startled because I was in my music trance but I continued to sing the ohh and aww part just as confidently as before, with only the rush of the traitorous blush to show my chagrin. I locked eyes with him and after my song was done I decided that he looked sheepish enough for me to finally speak.

"Well you should know now if were going to be friends. You never interrupt me in a music trance Edward." He shifted his weight from foot to foot, hands in his pockets looking at his laces for a few seconds before finally looking at me with his deep jade eyes.

"Sorry. I just saw you come out here and I thought that you would like someone to keep you company."

"You saw me come out here?"

"Yah I was sitting in my car and…" I cut him off by holding up my hands.

"You were in your car? Don't you have class?" I shook my head in confusion.

"No I have a Spare block now, and I spend my spare in my car, listening to music or doing homework."

"You sit in your car?" I asked while the haze of confusion started to lift. I pat the ground next to me. "And listen to music.?"

He smiled at my gesture, and removed his hands from his pockets and his body visibly became less tense. "Yah I hate going home and I don't like to stay in the school because Jessica Stanley has spare the same time as me and she likes to bug me or stalk me around the hub." He ran his hands through his hair as he sat down on the ground next to me. I shifted on my coat to make room for him.

"I see." I smiled at him. He looked around us and then back at me.

"So you have a wide range of music taste?" He waved his hand as to take our conversation back to his first comment about heavy metal.

"Yah I do. I love all kinds of music! I love music loud and I love it quiet. I just like having something with bass or just loud in the truck." I looked at him and slouched back to my earlier position. He chuckled and did the same.

"You sound like Emmett. He likes to have some heavy metal or any kind of rap with a bass line. He loves Biggie."

"Oh he do, do he." I say and giggle. "That's something my grandpa used to say to me. Well, I'll have to play something along those lines as I leave today."

"I would love to see his reaction to that." He looks at me with a smile on his face. "Really I would"

"Well how bout you come and stand by my truck when he's leaving and I will something as loud as I can and we can both watch his reaction."

"I would love to. What is your last class today? I can get you and walk you to your truck."

"Sewing. Yah, that would be awesome."

"Oh sewing, you will have Alice in your class then." He looked really pleased about that.

"You really like hanging out with your family eah? I know that if I had siblings I would have a hard time spending so much time together."

"Its all about who is in your family too. We grew up tight knit. Mom and Dad wouldn't have it any other way."

"Yah I can see that, Emmett is awesome and Alice is too cute. I would probably have the same relationship you do with them if they were my family."

We both breathed a deep sigh and looked up to the sky and for a while were quiet, just staring off into space. It feels good just to have someone to share the silence with. After a while I took a look at him, he had his eyes closed and his breathing was deep, calm.

"You know it's kind of nice to have some company. Thank you for interrupting my music trance." I smile at him as he opened one eye to look at me.

"You're welcome, you should know now if were going to be friends, I'm always right." He winked at me.

"Oh, nice line I wonder where you got it from" I gave him a nudge with my elbow.

"Oh, just some girl." He winked at me and laughed.

I smiled at him and he turned his head resting his hands on his stomach and closing his eyes again. I did the same and that's how we passed the rest of the block. Me listening to my music, singing softly and him just being. It was nice.

////////////////////////////////////////

My last class was in classroom #6. I entered well before the bell and took note of my surroundings. There were sewing machines across the back wall and sergers (or overlocking Sewing Machines) along the right wall. There were six tables in the center of the room with chairs stacked on the left wall below shelves and shelves of patterns and technique books. I took a chair off the stack and situated myself at one of the tables in the center of the room. I was only there for a few minutes before I was pummeled by a squeaking ball of joy.

"Hey Alice. Edward told me you would be in this class." I said as I gave her a big hug back. Her eyes went wide as she looked at me. Shock written all over her face.

"Edward told you?" she almost screamed.

"Yes dear, he did. He told me during our last class. We had Spare together."

"What? Edward is never in the school for spare. How did you see him?" she just looked confused now. Her eyebrows knitted together. It was really, too cute. So I told her our whole story about seeing me leave the school and him deciding to keep me company.

"Well how bout that. He never talks to anyone except us, really I love the boy but Edward is way too introverted sometimes. I'm so happy that you guys are friends." At this point the teacher came in and addressed us all, bringing our conversation to a halt.

"Ok ladies, you are all Seniors I'm putting faith in you this year by letting you roam free in this room. You have to complete at least 6 small projects and two larger clothing related projects this year if in two week you all have at least two things mapped out and one small thing on the go then I will let you have another two months before checking in on you again. If not then it's all polyester and aprons. Got it?" Alice literally cringed at that. She was the loudest to answer. "Yes Mrs. Scott." I giggled I'm going to like this girl.

"So Alice you seem talented in the wardrobe area, what do you think about us teaming up and taking out the competition? We can be the Dolce and Gabbana of Forks high school. Except that were women, and not gay but close enough."

Alice was bouncing up and down with a huge smile on her face. She grabbed me into a hug that was too powerful for a small girl like her.

"Bella I think I love you. Oh and speaking about love, I just adore your outfit today. Who makes that vest?"

"Well honey your looking at her." I said as I breathed on my knuckles and rubbed them on my tee. Her eyes bulged out of her head and she let out a weird sound that I can only interpret as happy.

"Dolce and Gabbana, look out!! Now let's start." She bent over to her bag and retrieved a rather large sketch book opening up to a blank page. She turned to me as I opened my own small hand held sketch book and her eyes blazed with joy and happiness.

"Let's make magic." I said to her.

/////////////////////////////

The rest of the class passed with us trading ideas, we had mapped out over 20 different projects big and small alike, so we were much more ahead then anyone else in class. We were laughing and had an over all glow of happiness as we walked into the hallway arms linked like old friends. Edward was there like he said he would be, Alice ran over to him and for the first time that day, now that I was alone standing in the hall, I felt the eyes on me. Somehow I had forgotten that I was the "new meat" in forks and that I was the topic of most conversations today. I looked around me and saw people quickly turn their gaze away. I smiled to myself. Kids are so predictable. I walked to my locker and got my homework and jacket. When I turned there was Edward and Alice arms linked looking at me expectantly. I sauntered over to them Alice extended her other arm for me, I took it and we started off down the hall. People were really looking now so I looked at Alice and said.

"Have you ever seen the wizard of Oz?" She giggled and said.

"Who hasn't?" I smiled at her.

"Well it looks like were off to see the wizard." I sing as I put my left foot over hers and she giggled and caught on quickly she swung her right foot over mine and we were off even Edward joined in as we skipped along. We walked like that until I almost fell over laughing.

When we got into the parking lot, I led them over to my truck, turned to them and asked.

"What song do you think will send him off the wall?" Wiggling my eyebrows at them. They both had huge grins on.

Edward jumped up into my pan and sat on the side. Alice Demanded that he help her up too, they wanted a better vantage point of Emmett's face.

"I think that Rob Zombie is a good route." Edward looked at me. Alice nodded her head in agreement.

"Yah the bass in that song will rattle half the windows in the lot."

"Cool," I got into the truck and turned it on rolling down the windows and pulling out my extendable I pod cord. "Here Edward hold this, will you?" I handed him my I pod and he took it. I climbed into the pan and he was about to hand me it back but I held up my hand. "Not yet" I jumped and climbed onto the top of the cab even higher then Edward. I stayed kneeling down and held my hand out for my I pod.

"When will he be out." I asked as I scrolled through my songs.

"Soon, do you see that Jeep over there the one all jacked up? That's Emmett's. You'll see him." Edward pointed to a jeep parked only 6 spaces away from my truck across the lot. It was huge with 4x4 wheels on it and a bush bar. That thing could hold a lot of power. "Cool."

It only took Emmett two minuets to appear, just long enough for me to find living dead girl and set it up. He came out of the school hand in hand with Rose, Jasper trailing behind with a guitar on his back. I looked at Edward and Alice.

"Here he comes. You may want to watch your ears if your not used to the raw power of my truck. It can get pretty loud. Here goes nothing." I giggled at them, with that said I stood up and pressed play.

I held my breath while the song synced up to the system and looked in Emmett's direction, as the first notes played I turned It up louder people who were walking close to my truck were stopping and looking at me standing on the top of my cab, some cringed at the blaring obscene music and others were singing along. I laughed as Emmett maid eye contact with me, he just gaped for the first few seconds then he's face split into a huge grin. I started to dance on top of the cab and Alice was doing the same in the pan, Edward was just laughing hysterically at the faces of people around us as well as Emmetts first reaction. Once Emmett got his wits back he started walking towards his jeep shaking his head and laughing at my boldness. Once he was into his truck I thought that he was preparing to leave so I turned off the music and just laughed along with Edward and Alice. Then from out of nowhere, Emmett's jeep was in front of my truck and he was blaring "My dick" by Mickey Avalon. Edward was stunned into silence he looked appalled at his brothers lack of class. Alice just kept on laughing; she seemed to be finding this way too funny. I on the other hand was on the same wave link as Emmett. People were crowded around our little loud out a-thon I turned on "The pussy song" by Lords of Acid. Emmett, who was laughing hard enough to kill himself a minute ago, just looked at me with a dropped jaw. He didn't think I would sully my rep with something so nasty playing out of my stereo. I just sang along.

"I wanna see your pussy, show it to me! Let me see your pussy Show me your pussy, show it to me I wanna pet your pussy! Show it to me."

Next thing I knew I was swept off the top of my truck into a strong set of arms.

"Bella you are something else. It's like you're me in Female form. I love it. You can't ever go back to Phoenix, you got that! I will just drag you back." I was laughing so hard at this point; thank god that Emmett had me cradled to his chest because if I was standing I know I would have fallen to the ground in my mirth.

"Oh Emmett I love your family. Really I have only been here half a day and I'm already best friends with all three of you." He let me down on the ground. And I gave him a little pat on the arm still giggling. As I composed myself I looked around.

"Ok well now that's done I got to get to the grocery store. Anyone want to show me the way?" I looked around at all the faces looking at me.

"I got to go to band practice, sorry Bella." Jasper said waving and getting into Emmett's Jeep.

"I have to go too, sorry Bella" Rose called out from the passenger window of the jeep with a beautiful smile on her face. I smiled back and gave her a wink.

"I have to take these mooches, sorry Bella" Emmett gave me another huge hug and climbed into his massive Jeep and with the floating sounds of "don't Cha" they were on their way. I turned to Edward and Alice and gave them my best "I'm just a lost puppy" look.

"We will drive in front of you until the grocery store but we have to hurry home its family game night and Mom is all about the bonding." She rolled her eyes. "Like we don't do enough of that already."

"Awe thanks guys! You wont regret this I will bake you some of my favorite Chocolate chip cookies." Edwards's eyes lit up.

"Well if cookies are involved I will call the police to give us an escort."

"Ha you forget that my dad is the Chief of police. That's not an escort, it's an interrogation directed at you about how you know me." I laughed and got into my truck.

"Show me the way, tally ho!" I slap my hand on my door hanging out of my window, waiting for them to get in their car. I pull out of my parking spot I'm feeling like more bass so I put on "What Them Girls Like" by Ludacris. People are starting to file out of the parking lot now that our little lot party has broken up, so it was just a crawl getting out. People were staring at me with my old broken down truck with the hard core sound pounding out. I couldn't help but smile because it really made me proud to clash old school and new school together and have people look at it differently.

"This is the life" I sigh to myself. This day couldn't have gone better. I made great friends, I didn't let anyone make me feel like I was odd or utterly different, and I made them look and really see someone who doesn't need there approval. I love myself on my own and that's what really mattered to me.

Edward was taking a turn I haven't used before, so I turned down my music and tried to concentrate on the route we were taking. After about two more rights we pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store. I jumped out of the truck and locked the door and walked over to Edward's idling car.

"Hey thanks dude. I owe you some massive chunks of chocolate in those cookies." I smile at him.

"How are you going to pay for your groceries? You don't have a purse." Edward was looking at me with a puzzled expression. I had to giggle. I reached my hand into my back pocket and pulled out my wallet.

"I don't need a purse. I got what I need in here." He started laughing at me.

"What? How is that funny" I give him a pointed stare. That shut him up.

"Oh no Bella I'm not laughing at you. It's just that you never do what I think. I don't think I have ever come across a girl that carries a wallet." It was my turn to look dumbfounded.

"Really, wow. OK well I do all the time if I can, if not then I just put some money and ID In my bra." Edwards's eyes bulged a little. Alice leaned over him and smiled at me.

"I do that too Bella. But I prefer to have a cute purse." Edward snapped out of his thoughts.

"Well remember that its two lefts back to the main drag in that direction." He pointed the way we came. "Have fun shopping and we will see you tomorrow."

"Totally. Have a fun family game night, kick his butt for me Alice." I winked at her and waved as they pulled out of the parking lot. I was smiling from ear to ear as I turned back toward the store. I put my wallet back in my pocket as I walked in and grabbed a basket. Before I could get any farther I herd someone calling out my name. I turned to see the driver of the Astro van walking into the store with a green apron in his hand.

"Are you calling me?" I pointed to my chest. He sauntered in and nodded.

"I'm Tyler. I saw you this morning on the way to school; I was in the van in front of you."

"Yah, I remember your face when you noticed it was a chick driving Big Red." He went a little red with that comment. He recovered quickly.

"Yah, I herd you coming for blocks. I was curious to see who it was. So nice sound system, what made you get it?"

"Oh man I can't live without music, the louder the better. How did you know my name?"

"Oh, well your in forks now Bella not Phoenix. The kids at school have known that the Swans kid was coming to school for weeks now. You're the only new person this year."

We started to walk and I looked at him.

"Well it was nice to meet you Tyler, have a good shift?" I pointed to his apron.

"Oh yah I work here. Well have a good time shopping Bella. See you at school tomorrow." He started off towards the back of the store.

It only took me fifteen minuets to inspect all the isles; I had picked up all the fixins for cookies as well as pasta and chicken. Were having a stovetop dinner tonight. I walked up to the cash out, one till for the whole store. There was one person in front of me; it must be the afternoon rush. I giggled to myself it was so silly to think that I live in a small town now. As I waited for the lady with about 10 items to be checked through I flipped through a magazine that was on the rack.

"I'll be with you in just a moment." I looked up at the cashier with a disbelieving stare.

"No problem, take your time." I managed to choke out because it just seemed like a joke to reassure me that I wasn't forgotten. I only just got here and she's almost done with Lady-10-items. I wanted to laugh, but decided that would seem rude. So I just quietly leafed through the magazine.

///////////////////////////////////////////////

I got home without any trouble. I hefted my bags into the kitchen and dumped them onto the floor. I stretched then rushed upstairs for a human moment. Back in the kitchen I hooked up my "I home 2 go" and played random music, as I danced around the room putting things away and setting up my baking area on the counter I realized that I hadn't returned to the office to give in my schedule.

"Damn it" Oh well, I will just have to go early and return my slip.

I had my second batch of cookies in the oven and the pasta sauce simmering when Charlie got home. He stumbled into the house and kicked off his boots. When he entered the kitchen he took a deep breath.

"Well now that's something I can get used to" He smiled at me. "You didn't have to cook dinner Bells I could have ordered in." He slouched into the chair across from me. I was doing my math homework.

"Dad, its no bother and you need me to help you keep a better diet."

"Oh Bells I have been feeding myself before you were born. I think I can handle it." I shrugged.

"What ever you think, but I'm not eating take out every night. So get used to me cooking or you have too cook yourself."

"Well if you don't mind cooking I'm not going to stop you honey." I smiled at him from across the table. "What are you doing there" He poked a finger at my paper.

"Math homework."

"Oh. How was school today? Make any friends?"

"Great, I made friends with a bunch of kids."

"Oh you did, any I would know."

"Dad, you know all the kids at the school." He smiled sheepishly "but if you really must know. I made friends with all the Cullen kids as well as Rosalie and Jasper Hale." His eyes sparkled at that.

"Oh bells I knew you would fit in. Dr. Cullen is the best in our Hospital, and I've never had any problems with his kids, ever." He was so happy that he was smiling ear to ear.

After dinner I packed up my cookies into plastic bags for everyone at school. I made sure that I put two extra bags into the box for Emmett and Edward.

////////////////////////////////////////

_One thing I miss is Cold Ethyl and her skeleton kiss  
We met last night making love under the refrigerator light  
Ethyl Ethyl let me squeeze you in my arms  
Ethyl Ethyl come and freeze me with your charms_

Mmmm, now that's how you wake up! Cowbell! I set up my I pod to my alarm clock last night before I went to bed and it's so worth it. Yes! Go Alice Cooper. _  
_  
_One thing  
No lie  
Ethyl's frigid as an eskimo pie  
She's cool in bed  
Well she oughta be 'cuz Ethyl's dead_

"Oh" I sit up in bed quickly. mmmm "I need more cowbell" I stretch my arms above my head and smile to myself. Today I think will be cowbell day.

I jump up out of my bed, excited in a way that only music can make me. I need a new song to start off the day… "We Didn't Start the Fire" By Billy Joel. Sounds good.

"We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the worlds been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it"

I dance around my room. What to ware? Hmmm. Well my cowbell Hero shirt will work. I made a homemade stencil and spray painted it onto one of my white beaters. I suppose that I could get away with pinstripe dickies with my rainbow suspenders. Oh yah. That's my outfit.

Outside in the truck I couldn't contain myself; I gave a quick woot and punched the air. I'm going to school and I am excited. Re-containing myself I smile and plug in my I pod. What's loud and has cowbell? RAPERS DELIGHT woo!! By Sugar Hill Gang.

Getting to school was easy today; I didn't even have to stop at the light. When I pulled into the parking lot I had my arm dangling out of the window fingers waving through the wind.

"well it's on n on n on on n on  
the beat don't stop until the break of dawn" I slap the side of my door and point at some freshman who is staring at me with his mouth hanging open. I laugh out loud and pull into a drive through. Score! No backing up for me today.

I strut across the lawn towards the office, pulling a few "grape-vines" {dance step} to the music. Photograph by Def Leopard. When I was about a yard from the door I jumped crossed my feet and did a turn uncrossing my feet, so excited by my "theme" day, I'm actually dancing towards school. I go to turn back towards the office but before I could I notice Edward pulling into the parking lot. I smile and was about to yell out to him but something was off. Alice doesn't have red hair, unless she was wearing a wig yesterday.

My suspicion was confirmed when he hoped out of the car and rushed to the passenger side and held his hand out for the girl in question. She smiled at him and kissed him on the mouth. My heart dropped. He has a girlfriend??!!

Wait. Why does that matter? He's not mine, I have only known him for a day and already I felt like I had a claim on him. Stupid Bella, not a good start to the day. I turned back to the office the excitement I held just moments before was gone. This is stupid, you should have know that he was with someone, look at him he's hot.

"New song" I breathe quietly to myself. Fooling by Def Leopard. This one is melancholy just how I feel.

"Lady luck never smiles

So lend your love to me, awhile  
Do with me what you will  
Break the spell take your fill"

Oh boy I'm just a silly brat. He's a nice guy, he's my friend. Stop being a stupid chick.

I stepped inside the office and walked up to the same lady as yesterday. "Sorry I forgot to come back yesterday. I hope its ok that I turn in my signed sheet now." The secretary looked up and smiled.

"Of course dear." She said waving her hand at me. "That's fine. You should hurry up and get to class now, it's about to begin. And you mustn't be late." I turned to leave but she stopped me with a hand on my arm I looked up into her eyes and she was smiling at me.

"You know dear you shouldn't let these kids get to you, smile." I smiled back at her and gave her my thanks and left.

/////////

My morning classes passed just as quickly as last time, and I found myself smiling. The male population of forks was open to me, so what if one was closed to me. Walking into Math class I was surprised to see Rose there. She was waving at me to get my attention; she patted the chair next to her. I smiled at her walked over and plopped down dropping my backpack on the floor.

"Hey lady, I didn't know you were in this class." I gave her a quick hug.

"Yes space case. I was here last class but you didn't know me then." She smirked at me.

"Oh right. How silly of me. I'm glad that you're here, last class I had to sit with that guy over there, he kept looking at me from the corner of his eye like a creeper." Rose laughed but stifled it with the sleeve of her shirt.

That class passed too quickly, Rose and I were passing notes, drawing pitchers and playing tick-tack toe. When the bell rang Rose and I left and walked together towards our lockers when I remembered what I witnessed this morning.

"Hey Rose." Rose turned to me with a "ask me anything" smile on.

"Yah Bella"

"I saw Edward pull up this morning and Alice wasn't with him…" I trailed off not wanting to let her know that I had a little panic attack about Edward with another girl this morning. Rose looked at me a little puzzled.

"Oh, well on the days he picks up Tanya, Alice usually drives herself." Oh, so that was her name. Tanya. Not such a bad name, I guess.

"Oh, what kind of car does she have?" I didn't want to continue talking about Tanya and Edward so I tried to deflect.

"Well I'm helping her fix up an old Porsche. It's been kind of a High School project. It started off on a bet from Edward that we couldn't ever know anything about cars but it turned into real bonding time for us. It's finished now but we still need to get it painted and re upholstered."

"Wow, that's awesome. You sure showed Edward. Hey maybe we could pimp my ride next, Big red needs a little TLC!"

"Do I look like Xzibit?" Rose giggled and looked back at me. "Actually that sounds pretty good. Alice and I have been searching for something to do on Sundays now that her "Ride is pimped".

"Sweet!" I pulled out a box from my locker and Rose eyed it with a confused look.

"Cookies" Her eyes went from confused to overjoyed. She started to clap her hands and giggle.

"Oh Bella, Emmett is going to love you."

/////////////////////////////////

We entered the Cafeteria I had one ear bud hanging from my ear and I was dancing in with the box of cookies under my arm. I got "Little Willy" by Sweet playing true to my Cowbell theme. I am singing along to the lyrics as I approach the table and Rose is just laughing at my free spirit moment.

"Dancing, glancing, Willy drives them silly with his star shoe shimmy shuffle down"

I open the box and pull out some cookies and toss them at Jasper then at Emmett.

"Way past one, and feeling alright, 'Cause with little Willy round they can last all night  
Hey down, stay down, stay down down" I sway my hips and lower myself just a little and toss cookies at Alice and Rose.

"'Cause little Willy, Willy won't go home, But you can't push Willy round Willy won't go, try tellin' everybody but, oh no Little Willy, Willy won't go home" I dance around the table bopping to the music in my ear. Everyone is laughing I stop by Emmett and slap the table at the part where they have the cowbell between won't and go.

"Inside, outside," I toss cookies at Edward and Tanya. "Willy sends them silly with his star-shine shimmy shuffle smile." I put down the box on my chair and grab out some more cookie bags and turn to the table next to us.

"Mama done chase Willy down through the hall, But laugh, Willy laugh, he don't care at all. Hey down, stay down, stay down, down." I toss the cookies to my little crowd watching, a girl who's in my sewing class was there so I tossed one at her and the Astro van passenger as well as Tyler. When all my cookies are gone I skip back to the table and sit down. Smiling from ear to ear I look at everyone and they are laughing at me.

"You got some energy there." Jasper chocked out through a mouthful of cookie.

"Thank you!" I grin.

"What's up with the old tunes lil mama?" Emmett looks up at me opening his cookies. I point to my shirt.

"I woke up this morning with a fever, and the only prescription is MORE COWBELL!" Jasper and Edward bust out laughing but Emmett and the girls were all looking at me with puzzled looks.

"Wow" I look at them surprised. "It's an SNL skit with Christopher Walkin." I got blank looks so I decided to leave it at that.

"How many songs you have with cowbell?" Jasper was looking at me with reverence.

"I have a round hundred. Some have electric cowbell in it but I still think it counts. I have the greats like Honky tonk woman, and Don't Fear The Reaper. I was listening to Def Leopard this morning."

"Bella you are too cool for school" Edward put in, I laugh at him.

"Don't I know it."

I met Tanya, Edward introduced us and he had this happy- glowie look on his face so I couldn't hate her when it was apparent that he desperately wanted me to like her. I smiled at her and gave a wave for his sake. I would be damned if I shook her hand though. No way was I making physical contact.

Emmett ate half the box of cookies himself while jasper took a close second, they were rubbing their bloated stomachs and thanking me profusely when the bell rang. I smiled and gave them each a small bag of cookies that I had saved on the side for myself but seeing them enjoy them so much I had to hand them over. Jasper tackled me off my chair with a huge hug and pinned me down. Emmett pulled him off and hiked me up over his shoulder.

"Rose quick tape her mouth and let's go." I was giggling and pounding my fists on his back pleading him to let me down.

"Em baby, I don't think kidnapping her will lead to having cookies every day." Rose said through violent giggles.

"True." Emmett put me down on my feet but I wobbled from the blood that had rushed into my head. I fell backwards into Edwards lap. He instantly had his arm around me to keep me from falling farther back onto the floor and smashing my head. I felt a shock of energy as my bare arms touched his skin. I looked up into his eyes and I knew he felt it too.

"Oh Edward I'm sorry." I tried to get up but just succeeded in rubbing my ass into his crotch. My face went crimson with embarrassment. Finally Edward came too and helped me up by pushing my lower back with his right hand. I muttered thanks and gathered my things. Everyone was gone but Edward and Tanya. Tanya was giving me daggers but I just turned and said a hasty "Bye" and made a B-line for the library.


	3. What a Week

**I don't own the Twilight saga. {muffled sob}**

The next Three weeks passed without incident. I came to terms that Edward was off limits, but that didn't mean that I had to be. I got to know a lot of people, more like I got to know a lot of guys. Somehow, I being the Police Chiefs daughter made it kind of more interesting for the boys. My stereo was becoming legendary; people were always waving and smiling when BIG RED and I came into sight. Alice and I were making so many clothes in sewing class; we had a list of seniors that wanted an Allie-Belly original.

I entered the cafeteria on one of the sunniest days in my forks history. I finally got to ware one of my skirts! Today I went for a few personal favorites. A Batman ruffle skirt, ( I made myself) that went to above the knee, a long sleeve black tee with "Hella Tight" across the front, and my ever fabulous yellow high top converse. I had my I Pod strapped to my upper arm with "That's what you get" by Paramore pumping me up!

I strode into the cafeteria and every eye was on me; in two weeks I had ensnared almost every guy in this small little town.

"Bella Baby when will you let me take you out?" Sam asked. I gave him a grin.

"One day" I flipped my hair and walked on.

This was the game I played with all of them they all wanted me but I just didn't have the same feelings but that didn't mean that I didn't like the attention, and I loved to give it too them as well. I loved to see there eyes become bright; some of these poor guys have been neglected before I came and I just need to help patch up some of their broken self confidence.

"Bella you looking hot in that skirt" Eric a guy in my sewing class, yes there is a guy in my sewing class, said to me. I blew him a kiss and continued on giving the wink and the gun. That's right I love the wink and the gun!

I got closer to the table and Emmett was staring at me, he had a shit eating grin on his face and as soon as I was close enough to hear he sang out.

"You're a hustla baby!" I grin back at him and hold up my fist for a pound.

"Na na a diva is the female version of a hustler" I sang back while rolling my hips as I sat down.

"You playin them two ways from Sunday." I gave him high eyebrows.

"I be knowing nothing in life but to be legit, don't quote me boy I ain't said shit." I gave him a wink. He shook his head.

"Touché, so if you ain't playing them what was that all about."

"Mmm, mutual ego boosts."

"I think your giving most of them another kind of boost." He liked out his tongue and flicked it a few times at me.

"Eww Em." I gave him a playful smack on the arm.

"OK, OK. I like your skirt, batman very cool."

"I agree. I will never look at batman the same way. Hey Alice, maybe you could make a spider man skirt." Jazz gave her a quick look up and down. "That would be hot." Alice giggled. "Sorry that's Bella's stick." Jasper sighed and went back to eating.

"So did anyone hear about that party down in La Push at the end of the month?" Rose asked looking over her compact.

"Oh I did!" Tanya answered. "It's too bad that I'll be in Seattle for the Band concert." Edward put an arm over her chair and rubbed her back.

"There will be other parties."

"Oh silly, Eddie I'm not sad about that I just wish that my band concert was here quicker." She looked at him quickly and then went back to eating. He just shrugged his shoulders and went back to reading his book.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I think it's a huge deal, our first senior party." Alice had a wild look in her eyes and she kept looking around the table like none of us really grasped the fact that the world was indeed round not flat. I giggled.

"I'm with you Alice, its very important." I tried to get it out without breaking a smile but it was hard especially when Emmett was busting up laughing, no howling next to me. I gave him a shape elbow and stood up to get my lunch.

I was dancing my way up the line bopping my head to "This is how it feels" By The Veronicas when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I gave a start and pulled out my right ear bud and held onto my tray with my other hand.

"Oh, hey sorry Bella I didn't mean to startle you." It was Mike Newton from my home room.

"No prob bob. I was in my little zone. What's up" I continued down the line pulling out a ham sandwich to go along with my chocolate milk.

"Go out with me on Friday" He kept direct eye contact, I have never been asked out so directly, it was more of a demand. He was gripping his jacket with white knuckles so I decided that he must be having a few nerves so I thought that I could throw him a bone.

"Sure, as long as I can drive and that you buy." He gave me a smile and stole a grape from my fruit cup.

"You got it Swan." He winked at me and then turned to leave.

I was staring after him when someone "Ahemed" me to move. I placed my ear bud back into my ear and continued onto the cash with a sheepish smile on my face. I returned to the table and Alice assaulted me right away.

"I saw that, and your going to tell me and Rose what it was all about." I blushed and glanced down at my food before I decided that I was acting foolish and looked back with a smug smile on.

"Oh that, I just made Newton swoon so he's taking me out on Friday."

Alice's jaw dropped and Rose gave me a wink.

"That means one thing." Rose looked at Alice and Alice suddenly caught on, they both turned to me and spoke like twins.

"MAKEOVER" Alice was bouncing up and down while rose was already looking at my complexion and deciding weather I was a fall or a winter.

"Hold it" I put up my hands. "No one touches the mug" I pointed to my face. "But moi." Rose looked like I just stepped on her puppy and Emmett punched me in my arm. "and Rose" I gave in and Rose resumed color combinations with Alice.

"Damn it Em" whispering under my breath.

"Don't tell me you would rather let me be the poke and prod doll." I looked up into his eyes.

"You owe me big. You got that?" I grinned at the thought of Emmett all gussied up.

"Ha, you smiled I'm off the hook." Emmett pointed at my face and I bat his finger away.

"Thanks Homer Simpson." he snorted.

"Any time." I rolled my eyes and continued eating my lunch.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////

That day Alice and I are walking from sewing class, we're discussing what kind of dresses we are going to make, how much time we have to make them and what kind of fabric we want, for prom. Alice is going to drive with me to the fabric store today.

We cross the parking lot to BIG RED, I look over and Edward is getting into his Volvo and backing out. Reaching for my door, I hear tires squealing and then Alice screams. I look over at her and fallow her gaze. Tyler has gunned his van right into Edwards Volvo

"No! Edward!"

I ran leaving my truck door open dodging cars and jumping over potholes as I crossed the lot. I am amazed that I made it this far without tripping. I crash into his driver side door and wind myself but there is no time to breathe now. I'm screaming with frustration as I fumble with his door handle, my fingers don't want to listen they are shaking and clumsy as I try two handed to pry the door open. It's difficult to see through the tears but finally I get open the door. Edward is pinned to his seat by the air bag I can't tell if he's hurt or not I don't see any blood but I also cant see any signs of breathing. In my desperation I start to pull at the airbag that has him pinned. I have to rub my eyes between sobs and violent attempts to move the airbag.

"Edward, Edward can you hear me? Look at me, oh god don't be dead, don't be dead!!"

I push the air bag away and unbuckle the seat belt I put my head to his chest listening for a heart beat. I wouldn't know if he had a heart beat due to the fact that mine was drowning out any other sound. Edward heaved a shaky breath, that I felt on my cheek.

"Yah I can hear you. I'm OK just a little shook up." I almost fainted with happiness.

"Oh, thank god!"

I hug him and he laughs a breathless laugh. I look up and he's looking down at me. My breath catches in my throat, I lean in towards him, breathing deeply from adrenalin and his proximity, I'm about to kiss him, I look into his eyes and I see fear, my eyes turn dead and all longing and concern are gone. I turn my face away.

"I'm so glad that you're ok." I choke out.

I unwrap myself from his form, get up and walk away. Everyone is looking at the accident, and I can hear sirens. At least someone was on it enough to call for help. Alice runs up to me tears running down her face.

"He's fine" I whisper, she brushes past me and hurries to her brothers side, I get into my truck in a daze all thoughts of fabric gone, I drive home alone, my phone ringing off the hook. I answer it because god knows what kind of scenario Charlie could make up otherwise.

"Its not me, see you at home." Was all I could get out before I hung up.

///////////////////////////

I'm in love with him. I'm in love with him. I'm in love with him. I'm in love with him. I'm in love with him. I'm in love with him. I'm in love with him. I'm in love with him.

Well fuck.

That's just peachy. I am all giddy with joy. NOT.

He has a girlfriend with whom _he's_ in love with. NOT ME. Get it in your head Bella. OFF LIMITS. WARNING DO NOT ENTER, do not pass go, don't collect $200.

I had spent the day ducking from class to class and I even spent 20 minuets in the library just so I didn't bump into him while leaving.

I look out the window there are only a few cars left so I get up from my table. Pushing open the double doors to the outside world I take a deep breath loving the feeling of the air before a storm everything feels electric. I turn to my truck and was half way across the parking lot before I herd my name called.

"Bella, BELLA! Don't go hold up."

I turn around and who do I see, Tanya and… BINGO, Edward.

"Oh hey, what's up" I say as I shoved my hands into the pockets of my brown cords.

"Thank goodness we caught you. Alice forgot to wait for us so we were stranded. Would you be able to give us a ride?"

Do I or don't I? I could leave them here and let the raid drench Tanya's smug little I-own-Edward-Cullen face. Who am I kidding I would feel like crap leaving them behind. "That's coo." I turn back to BIG RED. Once I'm at the door and I have one hand on the handle I turn them as they slowly fallow. I plaster on a "happy face".

"Who's getting dropped off first?" I ask my two tag-alongs.

"Tanya."

"OK Cullen looks like you get the bitch seat." Edward looks confused and a little offended. I smile back for real now.

"The center of the bench, honestly have you never been in a truck before?" Edward straitens up and looks me in the eye.

"Only ones that were made in my life span" He smirks at me and seems satisfied that he got me back and made fun of my baby in the same answer.

"You're missing out buddy!" I climb into the truck and lean over to unlock the passenger door. I pull my I pod out of my pocket and set it up as Edward slid in beside me and pulled Tanya in next to him. Edward looked at my hands fiddling with my I pod and I'm sure that I herd him sigh as if this will be a terrible ordeal for him. Beggars can't be choosers.

I put on Foo Fighters, "Let it die" and turn it up really loud. They both cringe, I smile to myself.

"OFF TO THE RACES" I scream over the music.

I sing along as we pull out of the parking lot, Edward slid a sheet of paper over to me that had the way to Tanya's house on it. Simple directions, right, left, left, right and then straight six blocks.

I started to get a little more agitated as the song progresses maybe this is a bad song to play. Still I sing along.

_A simple man and his blushing bride  
Intravenous, intertwined  
Hearts gone cold your hands were tied  
Why'd you have to go and let it die?_

The drums beat loud and they both jump and I just yell louder as I sing along.

_Do you ever think of me?  
You're so considerate.  
Did you ever think of me?  
Oh, so considerate._

_Beautiful veins and bloodshot eyes  
Why'd you have to go and let it die?_

Edward is gripping his knees looking like he's going to die. I smile with satisfaction as we pull up to Tanya's house. I turn down the music and look up at Edwards face is eyes are wide with shock and fear.

"What? Too loud?" I say in an innocent voice. Tanya pushes open the door and slams it shut running towards her house. Edward looks taken aback but I just put the truck in gear and turn her around. It's starting to rain now so you can hear the drops bouncing off of BIG RED. I reach for my stereo to turn it back up but Edward catches my hand.

"Oh no, my turn. What do you have on this thing anyway?" I pull back my hand like I just put my hand on the stove, while Edward reached for my I Pod.

"Everything." I take a deep breath to suppress the tingling feeling in my hand.

"Piano man. I love this song." Edward looked like it was Christmas. I couldn't help my smile that was plastering my face.

"Me too.!" We passed the time to his house singing together.

_And the piano, it sounds like a carnival  
And the microphone smells like a beer  
And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar  
And say, man, what are you doin here?_

_Sing us a song, youre the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well, were all in the mood for a melody  
And youve got us feelin alright_

I pulled up to the major piece of property the Cullen's called quaint. I still couldn't believe that Esme built the house one summer with only the help of her kids. She's amazing, more amazing then both of my parents put together. Don't get me wrong, I love my parents wouldn't want them any other way then the way they are, mine.

"So, see you tomorrow." I say holding both my hands onto the steering wheel afraid that if I let go I would jump him.

"You got it. Hey Bella." I look up at him. "We should do this more often, you know, hang out." He did that thing with his two fingers pointed at me then him.

"Yah we should. That would be great. We have fun." Edward grinned at me.

"We do don't we?" He shut the door.

I watched him walk up to the house, he didn't mind that it was full blown pelting now. I let out a sigh. Oh I'm in deep. I sat there for a while just trying to ease my breathing back to normal. I look up at the huge house one more time and smile before I pull away from the curb. Love sick fool.

///////////////////////////////////////////

I drove up to the Cullen house Friday after school fallowed by Rose who had a bouncing Alice in her passenger seat. We had decided that if we were to do anything different with me it had to be at Alice's house because mine was devoid of makeup and Alice had a massive closet that she could get lost in. I told Mike to meet me at Alice's at six thirty.

As we entered the house we were bombarded with war cries and water sprayed at us.

"Two down" Emmett called and Jasper jumped out from his shadow and sprayed us with a super soaker.

"Oh it's on!" I yell as I tackle jasper and pin him to the ground. I pull the water gun from him and turn on Emmett.

"Drop it or be soaked" Emmett eyed me one eye scrunched up.

"You don't have the guts."

"Are you kidding me? I just tackled Jazz and you think I'm afraid to spray water at you. Pa-leez"

I pointed the gun at him again and motioned with it for him to throw down his.

"3….. 2……………… don't push me Em" He looked at me and slowly lowered the gun to the floor and stepped away.

"DUCK" I yell at the girls just as Emmett pulled another gun from his belt at the back. I squirted him straight in the face stunning him; I reached out and pulled his "back up" weapon from him.

"ONE. tut tut, you think I was born yesterday?" I shook my head at him.

"Wow, Bella that was king." Jasper said from behind me.

"You don't become summer champ at camp without learning a few things." I reach out my hand to pull him up from the floor.

"Well I'll be damned. Your cooler then I thought." Emmett was wiping his face off with a cloth from his pocket.

"Well now that you have saved us from a wet t-shirt contest, we should be getting you ready."

Rose grabbed my upper arms in a tight grip and ushered me towards the stairs. I looked over my shoulder to Emmett and Jasper and mouthed "Help me" they just bust out laughing. Real helpful.

Two hours and about seven bottles of hairspray later I was ready. Alice decided that I should be girly do a skirt and ringlets. I made her tame down the ringlets until it was just a little curlier then usual. Rose had made me look beautiful with pink eye shadow and thick black eyeliner.

"You know what I need to make this makeup awesome?" Rose looked at me like I slapped her.

"An eyebrow ring right here" I pointed to the arch of my eyebrow.

"That would look good." Edward peeked in. "That's a nice jean skirt. You make it?"

"No Edward, I did." Alice shooed him from the room and downstairs with the other boys.

Rolling her eyes she crossed the room and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Ready?" I look up at her.

"Totally" Alice held my hand and rose held my other hand and we walked downstairs.

Whistles and cat calls ensued once Jasper and Emmett saw what Alice had forced me into. I had on a low cut pink shirt with cut outs along the sides that were filled in with mesh that exposed my skin, a jean skirt and pink converse. (My only demand) I also had a Jean jacket that would cover me. Edward was on the loveseat and Emmett and Jasper were on couch I just was about to sit down in the lazy boy when the doorbell rang.

Edward got to the door first before Alice and Rose. They seemed putout but let it go. They came back and sat on the now vacant loveseat. We could hear the conversation well from the living room so no one talked.

"Newton"

"Cullen"

"And what brings you here on this fine evening?"

"I'm taking out Bella, she said she would be here."

"Mmmm, Well I won't hold you up. Bella" Edward called over his shoulder. I got up from the love seat and was rushed by Rose and Alice with hugs and whispered good lucks. Emmett gave me thumbs up and Jazz threw me a water gun witch I threw back at him laughing. I got to the door and Mike looked me up and down.

"You look hot" Mike licked his lips and I cringed, that was the creepiest thing I have ever seen.

"She's a lady and you will treat her as such. Got it?" Edward growled. I smiled up at him and gave his arm a little pat.

"No worries, I know how to treat a lady." Mike said with a leer giving me the impression that his form of lady was _not_ a lady at all.

* * *

_**A/N: **_

_**What did you think? **_

_**How do you think this will go down? **_

_**Do you have any songs that you think Bella would like?? **_

**thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**~CAROLINE~  
**


	4. The Date

**I don't own the Twilight saga. {Knees buckle under me}**

Dinner was horrid.

Mike took me to this rundown dive of a place. They had nothing but spicy food (I can't eat spicy food) and slutty wait staff consisting of females from 18 to 25 wearing "skirts" that just hit the bottom of their ass cheeks. To make _that _particular aspect better the tables were lower then the usual standard, so you could see directly up into the crack, front and back. I adverted my eyes but apparently Mike was quiet excited about this new development. Mike ogled the "waitress" all dinner and didn't even ask me one question or pay attention to any of mine.

We decided to go to the movies, well mike did, and he also insisted that we go see "Village of Sorrows" the scariest movie he could pick. When we were seated Mike put his hand on my thigh. About a third of the way through the movie, his hand had also made its way up a third of my thigh I shifted my leg to cross it over my other one but he still didn't get the picture so I sneezed without covering my mouth and his hand flew right off. I smiled to myself and had to repress a laugh. Mike didn't put his hand on me again for the rest of the movie.

I sat stiffly through the duration of the movie. I could tell Mike was disappointed that I wasn't scared and their-for didn't feel the need to shield my face in his crotch. (Yah like that would ebb my fears.) We must have been the only ones watching the movie because their seemed to be a lot of "shielding the virgin eyes" going on.

I laughed as we left the theater. The movie was terrible and I could tell that mike hated it too. I was heading for BIG RED when I felt Mikes hand on my wrist, I stopped short of the truck and turned to him, he smirked at me.

"Your not ready to go home already Bella, are you?" He raised a finger to stroke my cheekbone but instead of being cute he made the gesture volatile, sexual when it shouldn't have been.

"Yah I'm bushed." I yawned and raised my arms above my head in a stretch to extract my wrist from his grip. That may have been a bad idea because now he's looking at my chest, instead of my eyes. I took his distraction to my advantage though and turned back to BIG RED.

Mike blinked and went back to his failing assault to try and dissuade me.

"I know a great spot we could go."

"No thanks. I have to get up early tomorrow. Alice, Rose, and I are going to be working on BIG RED here." I gave my wonderful wheels an approving slap on the hood as I dug my keys out of my pocket.

"What ever Bella" I raised my eyebrows to that comment, it was apparent that I wasn't supposed to hear it because when I climbed into the cab mike was nodding like my statement made more sense then Einstein doing math problems.

I reached for my I pod, but mike had his hand covering it before I could grasp it.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you have terrible taste in music. Let's leave this off. OK?"

I was fuming. MY TRUCK, MY RULES. If you were trying to lure a girl off to a make out point -which I could only guess that's what Mike was trying to do in the parking lot- aren't you supposed to complement them?

The drive to Mike's house was amazingly pleasant, maybe because I knew the night was coming to an end, maybe it was because he didn't talk. When we were outside of Mike's house I shut off BIG RED so I could say goodnight without being enticed to roll Mike out of the cab while pulling away. I took a deep breath and turned to him.

"Would you walk me to the door?" I was shocked; didn't the guy do that for the girl? Well if I wanted to be gender roll-playing didn't the guy drive?

"Sure... I guess." I was confused but exited the truck anyway. I shoved my hand into my pockets of my jeans and stood next to Mike's door.

He got out of the truck and pushed me up against the front quarter panel. Complete shock took over my body, his lips were on mine and his hands were on my hips before I could collect myself. I pulled my hands out of my pockets and shoved Mike's shoulders he was stronger then he looked so I only succeeded in getting his lips off mine.

"What the hell mike" He grinned and started to move his hands.

"Oh come on Bells you know you like it"

"Mike stop." He was still moving his hands and now they were below my skirt, working their way up. I shoved him again, this time I had more room to build up some force behind it and he stumbled a few steps back.

"Fuck Bella, don't be such a prude!"

"A PRUDE? Why don't you stop being a fucking predator" He went to pin me again, but I had enough! I hauled back my hand and delivered my best right cross ever. Mike went down like a sack of potatoes.

"Fuck you Mike and the horse you rode in on." I stumbled back to the driver's side and jumped in. As I was pulling away I looked back over my shoulder, Mike was just getting up, and I gave him the "one finger salute" and drove off. Thank god Charlie taught me how to Box.

I was able to make it a few blocks away before I had to pull over, too many tears blinding my vision. I parked and grabbed my I pod. I need a power ballet. I found what I was looking for with "stand back" by Stevie nicks. I turned on the cab light and pulled my feet up under me on the seat. I sang along violently almost screaming.

_No one looked as I walked by  
Just an invitation would have been just fine  
Said no to him again and again  
First he took my heart then he ran _

_No one knows how I feel  
What I say unless you read between my lines  
One man walked away from me  
First he took my hand take me home_

I brushed away my tears and let out my anger with the music.

_So I walked on down away from you  
Maybe your attention was more  
Than you could do  
One man did not call  
He asked me for my love  
And that was all_

When the song was over I laughed, I already felt better.

"THANK YOU STEVIE" I yelled into the night. I drove home smiling. I pulled into the curb spot that was reserved for BIG RED and looked into the rearview mirror. I look like hell, all the makeup that Rose had so lovingly put on me was running down my face in streaks, and the mesh cutout on my right hip was ripped off. I looked into the glove compartment and found tissues; I wiped my face back to presentable and buttoned up my jacket to hide the bare flesh that was now so readily seen.

I closed the front door as quietly as possible when I entered the house but Charlie was still on the couch and he herd.

"That you Bells?"

"Yah Dad. I'm just going to bed, see you in the morning."

"Oh, OK well have a good sleep."

"You too Dad."

~~~}!{~~~

I woke up the next morning to "Keep your head up" 2pac.

_And since we all came from a woman  
Got our name from a woman and our game from a woman  
I wonder why we take from our women  
Why we _**rape our women**_, do we hate our women?  
I think it's time to kill for our women  
Time to heal our women, be real to our women  
And if we don't we'll have a race of babies  
That will hate the ladies, that make the babies  
And since a man can't make one  
_**He has no right**_to tell a woman when and where to create one._

The beauty that is 2pac, when he sings about women is enough to make any woman feel empowered. I smiled and pushed off the mattress and glanced at my clock.

6:25

I jumped in the shower and sang along.

Smelling of strawberries I walk into my room. "Mmm" I sigh to myself. It feels good to wash away the negative.

I threw on a pair of boxers over my thong and a pair of overly baggy jeans with holes in them. I pulled on a beater and a white sweater over that. I brushed my dried hair and put on a bandana and a pair of work boots. I smile at my reflection and I shoved last nights outfit into a plastic bag.

I thumped down the stairs and into the kitchen with a happy trot.

"Morning Dad."

"Morning Bells, you're up early."

"Yah the girls and I are going to be working on BIG RED today." Charlie gave me a confused look over his paper.

"OooooKay" He strained out.

"Dad Rose and Alice rebuilt an old Porsche from the ground up last year. I think that they know more about cars then you do."

"Ok. I get it. Enjoy" His eyes showed his surprise while his voice betrayed nothing. I smiled at him and raided the pantry pulling out two packs of pop tarts and made a B-line for the door.

~~~}!{~~~

I hardly put my finger to the door bell when the door flung open and Alice jumped out at me.

"Morning to you too"

"Bella you look super cute in that outfit"

"Oh thanks" I pat my hair and strike a model pose with my hands on my hips elbows pointed forward and my lips sucked into a pout. Then I noticed what Alice was wearing.

"Dude who wares a skirt, to bend over my truck?" Alice giggled.

"Spanky pants"

"I'm sorry what?"

"It's what cheerleaders ware under their uniforms. I have boy short ones."

I raise my eyebrows. "What ever you like to think keeps your dignity."

We walked out to the garage, Rose was already there setting up and moving the Porsche out into the driveway.

"Morning, Rose darling." I cooed wiggling my fingers at her.

"Hey Bells what's in the bag?" Rose was more suited for fixing cars then Alice; she was wearing coveralls in a pale blue that had her name sewn on a badge.

"Oh, last nights outfit, but I'm sorry about the shirt Alice."

"Ooo, what did you do, to do that?" She said as she held up the ripped shirt.

"Get assaulted by an asshole" Both my friends gasped.

"Please tell me that you were being mugged and that Mike saved you." Alice said while pinching the bridge of her nose with her eyes closed.

"Nope, the asshole would be Newton."

"I'll kill him" Rose almost screamed and she turned towards the Porsche but Alice caught a hold of her arm before she could get in.

"Rose you can't just leave before Bella tells us everything." I could almost feel Rose reel in her anger as she turned to me and pulled me down into a hug.

"Oh Rose I love you, but you don't have to kill him. I punched him with all my force. I don't think he will be smiling anytime soon."

"You did what?" Alice squealed jumping up and down.

"He just tried to get fresh and I told him no and when that didn't stop him I punched him in the face. I'm good, really. Actually I feel kind of liberated."

"That's my girl. I should still give him a piece of my bumper but if you say so I won't." I smiled at my two friends. Who knew that I would find two amazing people to call my Best Friends?

"If he touches me again I give you full permission to kick his gangly ass."

We spent the rest of the day just messing around with the truck singing and dancing to Spice Girls tunes screaming "GIRL POWER" at random moments and falling down in giggling fits.

At the end of the day we were all covered in oil spots, apparently BIG RED doesn't like it when you touch his private parts, and by private parts I mean anything that contains liquid.

It was five in the afternoon when Esme came out and called all of us for dinner.

As we entered the kitchen after washing our hands and faces we were bombarded by snickers.

"GIRL POWER" all the boys screamed in high pitch voices. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett apparently were having a Dragon Ballz marathon all day and were around to hear our singing in the garage.

I sat between Edward and Alice at the table while Esme dished out plates of ham and scalloped potatoes. I took one look at the potatoes and laughed out loud before I could catch myself.

"Oh I'm sorry Esme I wasn't laughing at your wonderful meal on purpose. It's just the potatoes made me think of something." I covered my mouth to try and stifle the fit.

"That's ok dear, I understand." Everyone was looking at me bewildered.

"What did it remind you of?" Edward was looking at me with an intrigued smile. I looked at Alice and then at Rose.

"Newton" Rose and Alice still looked confused.

"We don't want to hear about your lover" Emmett made go-goo eyes at me.

"No it reminded me of how he went down like a sack of potatoes when I punched him." Rose and Alice busted out laughing but Edward looked like he was about to throw up.

"Why did you punch him?" He said in a mock calm voice, it was apparent that he was trying to hold himself in his chair.

"He was getting fresh." I shrugged, saw jasper grip the table and Edwards's pupils dilated. Emmett on the other hand gave me a high five across the table.

"He didn't get past "getting fresh" right, Bella? You're not hurt are you?" Carlisle looked so concerned.

"I'm fine. I don't know about Newton though he went down pretty hard."

"Yah our Bella here was taught to Box at the age of seven." Alice gloated.

"Recreational purposes only. Charlie also wanted to give me some balance, I was quiet uncoordinated as a child." I fed myself some ham and watched everyone calm down.

The rest of the meal went by quickly we discussed Emmett's stutter as a child which led Carlisle to prompt him into reading poetry, it helped wonders so they continued with the other children, and this is how they are all so well spoken.

I was cleaning the dishes in the kitchen when Edward walked in with his empty plate.

"I like you outfit, you could be gangster spice" I laughed and went back to my dishes.

"Well you can be lethargic spice; you look like you never get out of bed. Do you even know what a comb is?"

Edward laughed at me and threw his knife and fork into the water and it sprayed up onto my face and chest.

"Awe you got it in my eye! You're going down as soon as I can see again." I yelled out while getting paper towel and drying off my face. I herd his footsteps run away and I smiled to myself.

"Run forest run."

* * *

**A/N : So i know this one took a while. I had a little bit of writers block. (not in the plot just in how to get there)**

**REVIEWS PLEASE.**

**~songs **

**~ideas**

**THANKS FOR READING ~Caroline**


	5. The party

**A/N: OK so love all of you my readers. Love you all my Reviewers!! **

**but i have to shout out to:**

**Jayd-n33**** my lovely "PLEASE UPDATE SOON" girl. love to read that you want more. This ones quick for you. **

**ceruleum my lovely "french kiss" with whom i dedicate a little bit more Edward to. If you want a POV from him just let me know and I will try to do that too. **

and last but not least!!

**iluvbb** **my lovely "Music extrordanair" who gave me some really awesome new songs to add to my music library. I used one of your songs in here for the chapter and i loved it. I herd this song before but never downloaded it, now i cant stop listening to it. THANK YOU!! **

**and i was just wondering where my lovely SexySadie88 is at? review girl! i miss reading your comments.  
**

**

* * *

I don't own the Twilight saga. {Angry pound of hand on desk}**

"Bella I can't believe that Newton could act like such a dick. If you need me to kick his ass I will."

"It's alright Emmett. In a town this small there was bound to be some inbreeding. I just hope that the rest of the men around here are straight and not crooked like New-ton"

Em smiled at me and clapped a hand onto my shoulder, picking up the pace to catch up with Rose. "You know who to call if any others start to bug you."

"Yah I know. GOSTBUSTERS!" I punch my fist into the air and did a heal kick.

Em shakes his head and tried to hide his laughing. "Don't ever change Bells."

We entered the cafeteria for lunch and headed to our usual table but Edward was not there and were late so really he should be there. I put my hand over my mouth to make my voice sound distorted and I spoke in a mans "official" tone.

"I would like to report a missing person, around 6'6 scrawny Caucasian who hasn't seen a brush since he was seven, green eyes contrary to the color they should be do to the fact that he's full of shit."

Everyone burst out laughing Jasper was pounding his fist onto the table laughing so hard that tears were running down his face.

"Today's the day that Tanya leaves for the band concert" Rose said while pushing Emmett's tray away from the edge of the table and saving her self another trip in the lunch line.

"He's out front waving goodbye to the bus load of forks Band Geeks."

"Hey don't put down the art of music, no matter how out of tune." I gave her a mock face of horror and dug into my tater-tots.

It was close to the end of lunch when Edward showed up. He walked up to the table and I could tell that he had been crying. His face was slightly puffy and there was a rim of red around his eyes.

Baaaaaaaa--rrrrrrrrrrr-innnnnnng

"See you after school Bells. Meet us at Alice's OK?"

"Sure thing rose. Hope you have a good class with Sargent Payne."

"Sure will! I love gym I get to see Emmett work out while I pretend to play. I've had Payne wrapped around my finger since I came to this school.

I turned back to my food laughing, I never seem to eat during lunch and always have to finish up in my spare. As I was about to stuff my burrito down in one bite I herd a chair squeak next to me, so I bit down half way and chew as I turn my head.

"You look like a chipmunk with all that food in your cheeks."

"Fanks, chopmucks err wheat." I have my hand in front of my mouth so he cant see the food as I talked.

"Oooo, now say fluffy bunny." Edward said while clapping his hands like an excited 5 year old.

I swallow my food and wipe my mouth before I turn to him again.

"Ha ha, I only do that with marshmallows."

"No really Bella what the heck did you say it wasn't English, was it?"

"_I said_…. Thanks, chipmunks are sweet."

"Wow, could've fooled me." I squint my eyes at him.

"So the misses is gone eah?" I try to move our conversation along as I go back to eating.

"Mmm humm until next week sometime."

"You still going to the party in La Push?"

"I guess I could brave it. I just hate it when Tanya is gone I get all kinds of freshmen tag-a-longs hoping to make a move"

I laughed into my water and it sprayed over the last of my tater-tots. "Aww now look what you made me do, those tater-tots belong in my belly not in the trash."

"Oh I think you can live without the trans-fats." Edward pulled away from the table and grabbed my tray and tossed away my meal.

"Oh but they were still good. It's still good, its still good."

"Oh my god Bella you were not going to eat those cold soggy tots were you."

"Maybe, what's it to you." I say looking at him with a pout.

"OK stop moping and get up were going out for ice cream!"

My face lit up and I jumped out of my chair in 1.2 seconds and jumped onto his arms.

"You said the magic words. Let's go."

~~~}!{~~~

I rush from the house grabbing my keys I pod and my polka dot hoodie.

"See you tomorrow Dad. I'm staying at Alice's with Rose tonight. LOVE YOU!!"

"Love you too Bells. Have fun"

"Will do!!" He has no idea. I let the door slam behind me as I rush across the lawn and jump into the waiting Jeep.

"Hey Big Poppa"

"Whats up lil ma?"

"Just my attitude. You ready to jam out?" I pull out my I pod and put on "One more drink" by Ludacris.

Em starts to sing Luda so I sing the T-pain part and we're just rocking out as Emmett pulls out. (Car pulls off, tires screech)

"it was _Saturday_ night and I was feelin' aight"

"Yep" I sang in

"Downtown _Forks_, big city, bright lights,  
Mixin' Henney wit da Sprite while I'm drinkin' and drivin',  
No police lights, no police sirens,"

"Cus they are at my house" I add in. Emmett looks over at me with a grin and continues.

"I'm headed to da _Party_, lookin' fo' a freak,  
To spread a lil' love and spread a couple cheeks,  
Pull up to da spot, 26's like bam!  
Eyes on me like "Bitch, do you see him?"

Stroll through the front door, headed to the VIP,  
Bought a couple bottles and I took a couple sips,  
Scopin' out da room and what do I see?  
A nice round butt and a pair of double D's,  
So I crept up like "Shawty, what's happen'n?  
You kilin' dat dress and I love it wit' a passion,"  
Den she turned around and her face was aight,  
She had a gap tooth and mean overbite,  
But I was like hmm..."

I got up on my knees and rolled down my window and stuck my head out.

"If I take one more drink,  
I'm gon' end up fuckin' you,  
Is that watchu wanna do, shawty?" I pointed at some feller on the sidewalk as we drove by.

"So I, slowly walked up an said "Hi,"  
My name is Ludacris and I'mma hell of a guy,  
One said "I know who you are, I'm your #1 fan,  
And right now it's too bad I got a man,"  
And I said "I understand, but where da hell is he at?  
Cuz, in a minute if he don't show up then maaaaan....." Emmett started to cowboy the steering wheel one hand in the air like a lasso.

I giggled. And yell sang out the window again…

"You gon' get in trouble wit yo' man, girl,  
Talkin 'bout how you're my biggest fan, girl,  
Now I don't wanna do,  
What you gon' make me do,  
But... if I have one more drink..."

I pretend to be fishing and reel in some cute guy, he just smiles at me and waves.

"Grab the camera phone,  
And take a buncha drunk pictures,  
Cause' Hennessy mixed wit a whole bunch of Buddha,  
Equals you mixed wit a whole bunch of Luda,"

"You hear what I'm sayin'?  
People too picky these days, dammit!  
Too tall, too short, too fat, too skinny,  
Have a couple of drinks and quit discriminating,  
This is been a Luda Service Announcement..."

We pulled up to Rose's house and she came out the front door looking like a queen, the most beautiful vision, as always.

I turned to Emmett

"I don't know about you, but I'd do her." I gave him a thumbs up.

"Get in the back Swan" Emmett couldn't hold back a huge grin when Rose got in the Jeep.

"Hey foxy lady" I say from the back seat. Rose gave me an eyebrow.

"Bella wants your body." Emmett stated in a monotone.

"Excuse me?" Rose looked at him, now both eyebrows are up.

"I made a comment to Emmett about how cute you look tonight."

"No she didn't she said, and I quote. I don't know about you, but I'd do her" Emmett mimicked in a high pitch voice.

"Oh don't pretend you didn't think that was hot, because I know for a fact that you're turned on six ways from Sunday right now." Rose pointed him in the face.

"WOW, awesome. T.M.I. thank you very much." I giggled from the backseat.

"Ok maybe a little" Emmett confessed.

"T.M.I" I yell from the back seat. "Lets go already."

Emmett chuckled as he put the car into gear and I swear that I saw Rose try to hide a grin.

~~~}!{~~~

I'm here at some random house in La Push with Alice and Jasper, everyone else hasn't arrived yet, Rose and Emmett needed to go find a corner store because they needed "Mix".

I'm drinking Champagne, my drink of choice. Nothing better then good champagne.

So far the party has been pretty slow. But I don't mind, I could drink on my own at home with Charlie in the other room and still have fun just listening to music and so far the DJ has been good. A new song started and I couldn't help but sway my hips to it. I started to sing along.

"Get buzzed, get drunk, get crunked, get fucked up"

I wind my hips along to the song.

"puke drink up, get a new drink  
Hit the bathroom sink, throw up" I pour some of my champagne into Alice's cup.

"Two to the one from the one to the three  
I like good pussy and I like good trees" I put my fingers up to my mouth in a V like I was licking pussy then pulled them down together like I was smoking a cigarette. Then I slap my ass twice.

"And I get more ass than a toilet seat" I continue to dance around Alice and Jasper as they laugh and sing some lines.

I spot my next victim a lonely freshman is leaning against the wall watching others dance, so I walk over and take his hands out of his pockets and lead him towards the bunch of freshmen girls he was watching.

"Getcha ass of the wall with your two left feet, It's real easy just follow the beat, don't let that fine girl pass you by." As I turn back to Alice with an ecstatic smile across my face, I'm really having a great time now, I see Rose and Emmett enter the party so I saunter back singing in welcome.

"We bout to have a party, turn the music up. Let's get it started, Go head shake your butt." I reach them and slap Emmett's butt and give him a saucy smile. I dance around them and see that Edward has entered the party too trailed by a gaggle of girls.

"Now look at this lady all in front of me, sexy as can be" I wave my hand at Rose so everyone is looking at her, I give her a huge smile.

"Tonight I want a slut, will you be mine? I heard you was freaky from a friend of mine" I hitch my thumb over my shoulder at Emmett. By now Emmett has caught on to my singing and starts to rap along to Eminem, he walks up behind me and looks over my shoulder at Rose leaning his chin on my shoulder.

"Now I hope you don't get mad at me, But I told Bella you was a freak.  
She said she wants a slut, hope you don't mind, I told her how you like it from behind" He pushes my body toward her. Waving his hands in front of him and bucking his hips. Rose laughs as I grab her hand and lead her towards the "dance floor". (It's just a small square of carpet cleared so people can stand around.)

"Shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me

Cmon girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me  
We bout' to have a party (turn the music up)  
Let's get it started (go ahead shake your butt)  
I'm lookin for a girl with a body and a sexy strut  
Wanna get it poppin baby step right up"

Were both ass poppin like pros and people start to watch us. We can't stop laughing. As the song starts to fade out I sing the last line at Rose, and I grab her hand.

"I ain't leavin' without you bitch, your coming home with me, And my boy." I point to Emmett from across the room. "and his boy" I point at Edward who's watching us now. "and his boy" I point at Jasper who is laughing at my antics. "and his gurl" I point at Alice who runs to us laughing just as hard as Jasper. "Oh my god that totally works your so crazy Bella for knowing the words to this song.

"I Know I'm a riot right." I giggle as Alice reaches us.

"Do you know how many freshmen were watching your asses? Too many! You guys are so funny. Bella you're just so cute. Now that you have said "hi" to Rose how bout we get her a glass of champagne?" I smile at Alice and grab her hand.

"Sounds like heaven. You guys are awesome."

We all found a spot close to the open window across from the dance floor so that we can keep a little dry from all the body heat in the room, it would be hard to keep from breaking a sweat other wise.

I looked around the room but it seems that Edward disappeared, boy he wasn't kidding when he said that the freshmen would be all over him, that was a huge gaggle fallowing him around.

"So how was the party before we came?" Rose said from Emmett's lap.

"Oh it was just getting good when Bella started to dance to that song. You didn't miss anything." Alice said while pouring herself a fancy drink.

"I can't help it, I love the tunes baby! This DJ is kinda good too."

_**LETS GET IT ON **_

"Oh my god. YES!" I jump up out of my chair and turn to Rose.

"Rose can I barrow your man, he's the only one who knows how to dance to this!"

"You herd the girl. Get it on the floor" Rose gets up off his lap and pats his butt for good luck. I find his hand and pull him into the fray of bodies, swaying my other hand in the air. We dance without touching kind of like were battling and who better to battle to then DMX. I look over my shoulder and see through the crowd, Edward is watching us. For some reason I need to turn it up a notch, so I move in and throw Emmett's hand over my shoulder and I straddle his thigh. We both bob our heads to the music and then we start to sing.

"Get it on the floor, Get it get it on the floor,

WHAT?!

Get it on the floor, Get it get it on the floor,

WHAT?!

You don't wanna party then your ass gotta go,

WHAT?!

You don't wanna party then your ass gotta go, Now you can ride to this motherfucker, Bounce to this motherfucker,  
Freak to this motherfucker"

I put my right hand on his hip, and we cup our free hands to our mouths.

"LET'S GET IT ON."

I grind my hips and Em starts to bounce his hips to the music and then we're both smiling and laughing in our happiness, and that's when I decided that Emmett is by far my best friend, who else could be this much fun? Who else could be more like me? We're still laughing and holding hands when walking through the crowd towards the group.

"Your next Rose baby." Em grabs her hand and lets mine go. I give him a little swat to the butt as he pulls Rose onto the dance floor. Rose has a huge grin on her face as she's hauled away.

I turn to Alice and Jasper. Alice has a shot in her hand and she's holding it out to me.

"Mmm, and what pray tell is this, my goddess?" Alice smiles at me.

"Orgasm"

"Oh, I **_need_** one of those" Jaspers eyes bulge out and Alice laughs.

"This is the best we can do for you Bells" Alice points at herself and Jasper.

"Well this is better then nothing" I throw it back and grin.

"So how are you liking the first senior party?" I ask Alice with a bigger grin on.

"Oh its so much better, then last year. YOU'RE HERE!"

"Wicked sweet! I'm glad that I can make you happy. I have to say that my senior years here, will be much better with you guys" I turned back to the booze with that said and poured me a new drink. This time I went for a porn star.

"Mmm, good GOD that's good. Tonight I'm a porn star and a queen! I'm double fisting Champagne and Porn Stars. Now if you excuse me I think I'm going to go look for that Orgasm I was talking about." Alice smiled at me and pulled Jasper up out of the chair they were sitting in and out onto the dance floor.

I turned around and walked out onto the deck for some fresh air, dancing a little and taking a long drink from my Champagne. I let out a breath and take in a deep one in exchange. I smile to myself and sway to the beat. "Sleepyhead" by Passion Pit was playing and it was just calming and dance-y at the same time. I had to smile, god I love my friends.

"You find that orgasm?" I slightly jumped and turned to look at the speaker.

"Mmm, no one here is equipped to provide one." He raised his eyebrows at me.

"So is Edward missing Tanya? Way are you out here?"

"Escaping the Do-Me-Edward Fan Club." It was my turn to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Well aren't you just full of yourself, what makes you think that they don't just want to be your friend?"

"Because every time Tanya is out of town I'm bombarded with invites for free passes to the V card."

"Nice. Well I don't want your body, your safe with me." Edward licked his lips and smiled at me.

"Well that's not nice, you declare to need an orgasm to everyone in there, and then tell me you don't want my body. What's wrong with me?" I laugh and take another long sip from my champagne and look at him from over my cup.

"You're not confident enough. Timid is just not sexy." He stood up from his bench and crossed the deck and sat on the railing next to me never breaking eye contact, he took my Champagne and downed it all in one gulp. I just looked at him and took a swig from my porn star.

"What's not confident about me?" He kept my eye contact and I had to force my self to swallow so I could speak.

"Ummmmm, being pussy whipped by Tanya, answering to her every beck and call is not sexy." He looked at my nose and lips.

"Sometimes women need to be treated with respect and care. If that's timid then you're mistaken. Sometimes women need to be put in their place too." He slid from the railing and stood in front of me took my porn star, downed it and threw the cup over the railing. He gripped my hips hoisting me up onto the rail, smashed his lips to mine, and grabbed my ass. I was hesitant, but then I felt his mouth open and I was gone. We mingled our tongues and I tasted the sweet taste of porn star mixed with a heady manly flavor, It was the best thing I have ever tasted. Our kiss became very slick and passionate, I was gripping the railing and pressing my breasts against Edwards hard chest and it felt good. He moved his head a little to get a better angle on our kiss, his hands were reaching up under my shirt and that's when I got my wits back.

I pushed Edward away and jumped down from my perch.

"You have a girlfriend this isn't right." I wiped my mouth and ran inside leaving a frustrated Edward behind me. I re-entered the party and straitened my shirt. I headed straight for the Campaign and spiked my cup with two shots of vodka. I knew I did the right thing. I'm not that kind of girl, I don't creep, but being with Edward just felt so right. I sighed and fought my way onto the dance floor and made it to the DJ .

"Can you play Down with the sickness by disturbed please!"

"Fo Sho" I turned around and made my way to the middle of the dance floor

_Can you feel that?  
Oh shit  
Ooh ah ah ah ah!  
_  
"Drowning deep in my sea of loathing  
Broken your servant I kneel  
Will you give in to me?  
It seems what's left of my human side  
Is slowly changing ... in me  
Will you give in to me?

Looking at my own reflection  
When suddenly it changes  
Violently it changes  
Oh no, There is no turning back now  
You've woken up the demon ... in me

The dance floor that was swaying turned into a full on moshpit. I sighed dancing out my frustration.

Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up  
Come on get down with the sickness"

I sighed feeling a little bit better and drank down the Antidote.

* * *

**A/N: THOUGHTS?? **

**songs**

**ideas??**

**thanks for reading and Reviewing ~Caroline**


	6. EPOV love is ruff

~~~}!{~~~

EPOV

I can't believe that I did that. I can't believe that I grabbed her ass. Bella makes me do crazy things. I have NEVER cheated in my life. Thank GOD that Bella maintained her composure, because lord knows that I wouldn't have stopped on my own. Her taste… OH her taste it was…. It was sweet and feminine, beautiful.

I rolled over in my bed and ran my hands through my hair. I could never have forgiven myself if I had continued. I would have made Bella feel like a slut. I shut my eyes and cringed.

Tanya.

OH GOD!

I didn't even think of her! What will she think of me? I can't hide this from her. I won't hide this from her. I've never lied to her, ever! I'm not going to start lying to her now. She's going to treat Bella like trash. I can't let her do that. Bella didn't start this, I did. Bella is anything but trash, she…. my god she's… delicious! Wonderful! Femininity at its finest! Soft, supple and hard as nails with her attitude.

STOP IT! I screamed to myself, thinking of her is not going to help your situation. Tanya is wonderful; she's everything you have loved for the past three years. Love still.

I shake my head to try and dispel the traitorous thoughts of Bella's lips against mine, but the only thing I can think of is how distracting it is to have Bella just three doors down in Alice's room. I wish I could walk right in there and see her, make her understand that I didn't want to hurt her. I'm not sure that would be a good idea because I'm not sure I could maintain sanity and hold myself back. Bella removes my free will. She makes me want to do crazy things like kiss her. So instead of fulfilling my urge I rolled over and forced my thoughts toward damage control.

Tanya.

~~~}!{~~~

I ignored everyone for the rest of the weekend. I stayed in my room and tried to distract myself from the outside world until Tuesday when Tanya was back from the Band concert.

I entered the cafeteria on Tuesday, I had decided to relax and wait until the bus gets in at the beginning of next period when I noticed everyone staring at me, and not in the way that they usually do this time I could see the eyes on me instead of feeling them.

What the hell is going on?

I walked closer to our usual spot, Emmett and Jasper were already there, good. I started to make a B-line for the table when the sound of people whispering assaulted me but when I looked at the table in question the whispering stopped. I shook my head thinking that maybe I was loosing it but then it happened again from other tables. I started to feel really weird when I took a look at my table and Emmett and jasper were talking way to fast taking glimpses at me as I came closer.

I sat down in my chair and then things really were odd, Em and Jazz wouldn't even look at me. "Hey what's up? Why is everyone acting so weird? Well weirder then usual."

Emmett looked up and back down real quick not locking eyes with me, and Jazz just shuffled around in his chair uncomfortably.

"Come on guys talk to me, what the heck is up?" I demanded and hit my fist on the table they never act like this and that could only mean that something is really off.

"Umm Ed, have you talked to Tanya at all this weekend?" Jazz finally looked at me.

"No, you know that she's always too busy with the band on trips to call me. Why what's up? What do you know? Is she hurt? TELL ME"

"No man, she's not hurt. Calm down." Emmett put his hand on my shoulder to calm me down and keep me in my seat.

"Oh thank god." I ran my fingers through my hair and held the bridge of my nose.

"Well I wouldn't be celebrating just yet. There is some….. Other news we have to pass on to you before you hear it from somebody else." I furrow my brow and look between both of them but they didn't give me enough time to speak before Jasper starts in.

"So I was walking down the hallway going to English when I herd Lauren talking to Angela. I never eavesdrop, you know that, but I herd your name and I was going to tell that slut Lauren to shut her jealous mouth when I herd her talking about Tanya too. So I pretended to tie my shoe. Lauren was talking about band camp and how that turd Newton had gone along. Apparently Lauren got a call from him at like one in the morning last night."

"So what in Gods fuck does that have to do with me or Tanya?"

"I'm getting there. So anyway apparently Newton was trying to get into Jessica's pants all weekend long and the bitch was having none of it. So Newton being the scum he is, he decided that he was going to sneak into Tanya and Jessica's room." I jumped out of my seat.

"I'll kill him, first Bella and now Tanya too."

"Whoa whoooooa bro." Emmett held up his hands and motioned for me to sit. "Wait and hold judgment until you have listened to everything."

"Are you fucking kidding me? There's more?"

"Just listen to me." Jasper said exasperated. So I sat back down and cracked my knuckles one by one.

"So like I said he was going to sneak into Jessica's room. He gets to the window and it's unlocked and he slides it open but before he can get in he hears noises."

"He hears noises? So." I throw up my arms in confusion.

"Not just any noises." Emmett put in.

"So he listens and then he understands, its moaning."

"Moaning? Ha Jessica that slut was already fucking some other guy! Serves Newton right!" I chuckled to myself.

"Well, there was sex and Jessica was apart of it but it wasn't with another guy." I looked at jasper, what the fuck was he saying.

"I don't understand."

"She was getting freaky with Tanya" Emmett almost yelled at me.

"What the fuck? She was what!!??"

"Well apparently Tanya and Jessica have been doing this for a while, maybe from the first band concert like two years ago." I slammed my fist against the table and made Jaspers water bottle fall off and explode splashing the feet of the freshmen next to us. Emmett sat there watching me and Jazz looked like I was about to murder his cat.

"I… I'm … I .. Fuck it" I stood up and looked around, suddenly I understood the whispers and stares. Poor Edward, Tanya broke your heart. Well Fuck that. I looked at my watch 12:25. I turned and headed straight for the front door I could hear chairs squeal against the linoleum floor but I could care less if they fallowed or not. Outside I took a deep breath, looking around I saw that the bus was eerily and the band members were already unloaded waiting for their parents or whoever to pick them up.

I saw her then across the lot. She was standing next to Jessica, they were holding hands. I felt like she slapped me in the face. How many times they returned from these trips so happy and glowing holding hands and whispering to each other. I just thought that it was an after affect from friendship rekindled from mutual love of music, but really it was dirty fucked up fuck-buddy shared secrete after glow.

I walked right up to her and looked her dead in the eye. Tanya looked a little shocked to see me but quickly dropped Jessica's hand and went to hug me. I took a huge step back and held up my hand.

"Eddie! What's wrong? Hug me!" Tanya sang out in a whiney voice. God I can't believe I ever thought that was endearing.

"Are you sleeping with her?" Tanya's face dropped and she looked over her shoulder at Jessica and then back at me.

"I don't understand. What do you mean Eddie?"

"Don't call me that, and you know exactly what I mean. Are you sleeping with her?" I pointed at Jessica and looked directly in her eyes. I could see her hesitation before she spoke.

"Of course not silly. What makes you think that?" She took another step towards me and I jumped back.

"Newton saw you and her fucking on Sunday. Don't lie to me. Tell me. Are you sleeping with her?" Her face went from lovie-confused to serious in three seconds flat when she discovered that I wasn't going to let this go. I knew what she was up to and there was no way around it.

"If I tell you the truth will you promise to keep calm and let me explain?"

"Did you sleep with her?" I was getting quite annoyed I know she did it by now and I was beyond angry that she wasn't coming clean with me, don't I deserve to know the truth?

"Alright Edward if your going to be a little bitch about it. YES I slept with her. I have been sleeping with her for a few years now. I don't understand why your so upset Newton was ecstatic he wanted to join us."

"You don't understand? You don't understand?!! Well let me shed some light, I have given you my heart, loved you for the past three years, forsaken all others for you and you go and sleep with her!!" I pointed to Jessica who was looking uncomfortable shifting from foot to foot watching us go at it.

"Not even thinking about what your BOYFRIEND might think about this. Not caring about anyone but you. You know what? I'm done. I'm done! I don't want to deal with your sleazy ass anymore. I hope that you're very happy together." I threw my hands up turned, and started walking away.

"You'll be sorry Eddie your going to miss me and I'm not going to take you back when you come crawling." I gave her the finger over the shoulder and just kept walking. Jasper and Emmett watched the whole thing and held up their hands for hi fives but I just walked past them towards Carlisle's car I had barrowed because mine was totally written off. Can anything in my life just not fall apart?

Apparently not.

~~~}!{~~~

I drove home that day and put everything of Tanya's in a box. I dropped it off on her steps, only keeping the pendant that she gave me for Christmas the first year we were together. I needed something to help me think that somewhere in us was truth, that she loved me at some point. The pendant seemed to be the most innocent thing from our past, since everything from the past two years is now tainted with the knowledge that Jessica was there too. I stood outside her house necklace in hand, just thinking. After a while I turned away from the empty house.

"I love you" I whispered before climbing into the car.

~~~}!{~~~

November~

It's been a month and people are still looking at me wondering why I'm still single. Freshmen have been throwing themselves at me and the seniors have been winking and leaving me notes in my locker, in my books, and some even have given them to my family to pass on to me. The way they're acting is crazy, has anyone in our school even been in love before? It seems like no one understands that it's killing me to watch my ex-girlfriend walk around holding Jessica's hand and kissing her cheek. Coming out of the closet is not a big deal, but it seemed like a slap in the face that not even a day after our split Tanya could be seen making out in the hallway with Jessica.

Our table is the same as it was before this mess, except that now I get looks of pity from Alice and Rose every so often. Bella and I haven't talked about our kiss but I'm guessing that she dropped it because she felt bad for me with the whole Tanya thing. She was standoffish for the first week or so but that changed slowly. Were friends now like we were before any of this happened and I like it.

Emmett and Bella were screaming and yelling, apparently Jasper wasn't knowledgeable enough to judge their rap/hip hop/R&B trivia - break dance - fight. I laughed to my self at the image of Bella and Emmett trying to Break dance.

"Just get out your friggin lap-top. I know I'm right I just need this frigger over here to know it too!!" Bella hitched a finger over her shoulder at Emmett.

"Your wrong swan, N.W.A. was formed in Compton, California in 1985." Emmett claimed stabbing his tater-tots with a fork.

"1986 you douche, and you claim to know gangsta rap!" she shakes her head and grabs the lap top from Jasper.

"HA! 1986! Na na-na na na!" Bella jumped up and did a victory lap around the table and gave me a high five on the way round. I couldn't help but laugh and smile at her, she was ridiculous.

"You win this round Swan. If your so smart and know all about the gangsta rap what was the first song that people think started it all? Try and play your way out of that one playa!"

"Oh its so hard what ever will I do!" Bella pouted and bent her knees together like a little child.

"6 in the morning, by ICE-T bitch." She raised her hands up in the air and 'Raised the roof'.

"Can I get a what, what?" Bella put a hand cupping her ear.

"What, what" Alice said without enthusiasm, twirling her finger around like 'whoop-tee-do' never lifting her eyes off her magazine.

~~~}!{~~~

* * *

**A/N: So i totally suck at spelling and im not afraid to admit it. soooooooo I NEED A BETA! whos in? **

**Let me know what you think of Edwards point of view!! **

**thanks for reading! **

~Miss champagne


	7. You'r the BEST around!

A/N: So i wanted to give a shout out to my lovely new BETA _dazzlegreygirl_. She is awesome and i just wanted to request a song for you, **Joe Esposito - You're The Best (from the karate kid) ****listen to that one, i'll bet it brings you back a ways. **  


_Never doubt that you're the one  
And you can have your dreams!_

_You're the best!  
Around!  
Nothing's gonna ever keep you down  
You're the Best!  
Around!_

THANK YOU SOOO MUCH to my ladies whom always review, it means a lot to me that your always there reading, this chapter is for you.

**SexySadie88,** - i want to read your fic, i just wanted to see the movie, blood and choc first, revies soon i hope!!

**ceruleum,** my lovely 'french kiss' sory this one took so long.

**jayd-n33,** sorry again that this one took so long but im already typing out the next one, so i hope that you like this one!

**edwardandbella4everxoxo,** sory again for the lateness (see above) but i hope i didnt push you away, you being a new reader to the story and all.

**Sophia24, **charming as always.

**selgojbdemlorujmusic, **hope you like this one too. not so sad this time.

**

* * *

I don't own the Twilight saga. {Head bashes the keyboard}**

BPOV

What a whore. I can't believe that Tanya could treat another human being in such a manner. What is it? Like two days since they broke up and she's already holding that skank's hand in the hallways like nothing happened. I could rip her face off, but because I reserve violence for a last resort, I will act the part of the lady and pretend that nothing is going on when I'm standing in the eye of the storm.

~~~}!{~~~

**~ November **

There has to be a way to cheer up Edward. It's been a month and still he walks around in this scary state of emotional quarantine, if we don't do something soon I'm afraid that it will become complete isolation, body and mind. He watches as we interact but never joins in, never wants to have fun. Sometimes I wonder if he enjoys the pain, if he's just punishing himself for what happened. Sure his girlfriend was a slut and betrayed him, but how is any of that his fault?

Edward has a hard leap to make and no one can do it for him. Somehow he needs to know that we're not here to judge him, he needs to know that we understand…And that's when I truly understood that I had to make my feelings go away. I couldn't go around letting waves of lust roll off me, it's not what he needs right now. In fact, I think it's the last thing he needs right now. I will be Edward's friend and I will make everyone stop "trying" to cheer him up, it's not helping it's hindering. Maybe, just maybe, his vision will become clearer so he can find his way.

~~~}!{~~~

**~ December**

The friggin' wettest month.

Another month and Edward still seems distant. He's getting better, he's talking again at the table at lunch, and even cringing less when Tanya and Jessica Skankly walk by. I can't blame him for cringing though, he's doing much better then I would. If it were me, I would have left school already, I'm no coward but I'm also not a masochist.

Edward. Ever the gentleman.

~~~ }!{~~~

Christmas was supposed to be a small affair this year, but once Alice caught wind of my plans she dumped them and invited Charlie and me over for dinner. I wanted to be mad at her, but how could I be? She just wanted to celebrate, and having us over gave her an excuse to go shopping with Esme.

We showed up at the Cullen house around two in the afternoon, Esme answered the door with the most charming smile.

"Welcome, Chief Swan."

"Please call me Charlie. This is for you." Charlie was in a huge conundrum last night. He couldn't decide whether to bring flowers, chocolate, or wine. I had to calm him down. Apparently he didn't get invited to Christmas dinner much and was at a loss. I instructed him to get flowers for Esme and a bottle of wine for the table.

"Oh these are just spectacular, Charlie. No one ever thinks to bring cut flowers, always a poinsettia. These are going straight into a vase. Please come in out of the cold."

We were shown into the living room and that's where Carlisle was watching the news. He quickly stood and shook dad's hand and gave me a hug.

"Charlie, good to see you. I'm so glad that you could make it. Esme makes the best turkey, you won't be disappointed."

"Well I came with my appetite. Bella here wouldn't let me eat anything but breakfast."

"It shouldn't take too long; we will be eating by 4 o'clock." Esme said before striding out of the room to find a vase.

"So I know you like sports Charlie, I was wondering if you have ever had time to play some sports video games?"

"I can't say I have Carlisle, are they any good?" I was surprised to see Charlie pick up the games so quickly; it was funny to see two grown men play videogames. I decided that Charlie was having enough fun that he wouldn't notice I was gone so I tracked my way thought the house to Alice's room.

"Hey man, I've been here for like an hour."

"Oh, Bella!! You're here! I couldn't take another minute this afternoon watching the boys play basketball in the garage so I came up here an hour ago and started to plan out some clothing designs."

"Wicked cool, what ya got?" "Mmm just some summer outfits, I'm having seasonal envy and I needed to see bright colors and some fun patterns."

"Sounds great. How's Edward doing?" Alice stuck out her tongue and crossed her eyes.

"Same as always, but at least he's out hanging with Emmett. He's doing more of that lately, and he's started to play happy music on the piano again." We spent the day mapping out clothing plans and watching the boys play video games. When dinner was done I cleaned the dishes with Esme and Alice then we all ate dessert in the living room around the tree. It was past eleven when Charlie decided it was time to leave. We had just finished playing a huge game of _Cranium_ and _Apples to Apples_. It was the most fun I think I've had in forks at Christmas, and the happiest I've seen Edward. He had played the games, laughed, talked and enjoyed himself and that made me…happy.

It was good to see him so engaged with everyone. I think everyone else noticed too, including his parents. Esme was positively beaming the entire night. This truly was a merry Christmas.

I sighed as I sunk down into bed that night. Things are going to be alright, he'll be ok. And with that thought I floated off into a peaceful sleep.

~~~}!{~~~

**EPOV**

**~ December **

I was speaking again, I consider that a huge step. It's amazing what time could do. Maybe what they say is true, time can heal all wounds. Alice ransacked the Swan family plans and replaced them with the Cullen family Christmas extravaganza. Charlie didn't seem to mind, we (as in Emmett and I) found him and Carlisle playing NHL '07 in the living room and surprisingly Charlie was doing great. Carlisle on the other hand was losing 3-1. Sad…and I call him family.

We spent the day challenging the winner (I was reining champ with six consecutive wins under my belt) as Alice, Mom, and Bella cooked and played cheerleader. It was the best Christmas ever! Dinner was amazing, the girls outdid themselves with 8 types of vegetables, not including candied yams, homemade cranberry sauce, homemade butter rolls, a whole bucket of gravy, and to top it off the moistest stuffing I have ever eaten. I actually enjoyed the company during dinner as well, never did the conversation feel uncomfortable or forced and I didn't avoid answering questions. I wanted to interact, and for the first time in months I actually smiled and it wasn't forced, I truly genuinely smiled.

I was sad to see the night end when Chief Swan decided to go home. I was afraid that I would somehow lose my newfound social contact I had regained from that evening, but as soon as the Swans were gone Alice seemed down too and turned to me and Emmett.

"Hey guys, I was thinking that maybe we could sleep on the floor in the living room together like we did when we were younger."

"That sounds like a great idea, Alice. I can make you some snacks and you could settle down and watch a movie." Esme said with that same radiating smile she had on all night.

"I'm in, I call using the cushions from the couch!" Emmett yelled the second part at my face and poked out his tongue in triumph.

"I'm in too, I call closest to the fireplace! Ha! Beat that, brother."

"Well I call closest to the tree and first pick of movie." Both our faces fell with Alice's claim. We totally forgot to call movies, this is going to be hell.

"You boys have to think ahead." Alice turned and bounded up the stairs. "Be dressed and back in the living room in five minutes and be ready for some good ol' family fun," she shouted down the stairs at us. We grunted, both feeling defeated by our little sister's ass kicking reflexes and pulled ourselves up the stairs to collect our sleeping bags and pillows. I changed, gathered my stuff (including a few movies) and was back in the living room just after Alice.

"Ok boys, what you got for me?" This is the way it had always gone we would pile a bunch of movies on the table and whom ever called it first got to choose, and since Alice already called it, I made sure to pick some of my favorites that maybe she would like too. My entertainment depended on it.

"Oh these are good guys, maybe I will forgo 'Mean Girls' and pick something from your pile instead" Emmett and I exchanged glances of relief, making sure that Alice didn't see because if she did she would for sure pick _Mean Girls_ and then both of us would be doomed.

"EINY MINY MINEY MO" Alice sang "WHAT ONE WILL BE OUR SHOW?"

"Just pick one already," Emmett said from the floor. He had propped himself up against the wall between the fireplace and the tree. It was such a kick ass idea that I had to copy.

"OK, I got it. We will be watching…_This Is Spinal Tap_!!" Alice said in a British accent. Emmett groaned but I was ecstatic.

"Good choice, navigator." I said slapping her back as she walked past us to put it in the player. Emmett had a sulky face on so I turned to him.

"Dude, its way better than _Mean Girls_. Just give it a chance, I think you'll be laughing in the end," I said under my breath so Alice wouldn't hear.

"Fine," was all he said. In the middle of the movie Emmett was already asleep. I'm surprised that he could with me and Alice singing along and saying our favorite lines. By the end of the movie it was close to one thirty and Alice was just holding on, her head was dropping every once and a while. I got up and turned off the movie before it even finished.

"But this one goes to eleven." Alice said before she slid down the wall and into her sleeping bag. I grabbed her popcorn bowl and put it on the coffee table and made sure that she was all the way in her bag before I turned off the lamp (leaving the tree on) and went to bed myself. I sunk into my sleeping bag and took a deep breath, peppermint and cinnamon. The smells of Christmas made me feel better, and just like that my demons were gone. A new year, a new attitude…and all I needed was my family. Who knew?

~~~}!{~~~

**~ January **

**BPOV **

"Ok, at the beginning of the last verse, everyone crosses their arms, so that the right hand reaches out to the neighbor on the left and vice versa. When the tune ends, everyone rushes to the middle, while still holding hands and then walks back. When the circle is back to normal, everyone turns under the arms so that they end up facing outwards with hands still joined. Got it?"

"I think so let's just try this with you, me, and Rose to show the boys." I crossed my arms and waited for the girls to follow. We did the shaking of hands thing then stepped in and out and ducked under our right arms as they went over our heads.

"Piece of cake. Let me do it," Emmett boomed.

"Why don't we wait for the song, and then we will do it." Rose cooed.

"Ok but only for you, Rosie. Ohhh!!! I know, lets do this outside with some fire works. That would be cool."

"Totally man, I know I got some in the car for later but this is better. Let's go set it up!" Jasper ran off to his car with Emmett and Edward in tow.

"Well if we're doing this outside then we're doing this with music. Who's going to help me set up the Sonos?" "It's already set up outside on the patio, you just need to find the song and queue it up."

"Easy enough." I walked away towards the computer room and set myself to work. In the mean time I thought I would give the boys some working music. Once I pulled up the queue that was there before me I just had to laugh. No way was I going to let this song go without a show. I stood up and pulled the Sonos controller out of the cradle and jogged down the hall pulling Alice from the kitchen with one hand and out onto the patio.

"What the hell, Bella? I was just making pizza bagels."

"You're going to die. Look at what Carlisle was listening to last."

"You have got to be kidding me. That's epic."

"Yep and were playing it and you're going to dance to it with me."

"What ever you want Bella, you crazy girl."

I pressed play and watched the boys down below us setting up the fireworks, Emmett was the first to turn to us on the deck and I just giggled and tugged on Alice's arm.

"Show time."

I pointed to Emmett and sang.

_hey girl whatcha doin down there_ I pointed out into the night.  
_dancing alone every nite while I live rite above you _I swung my arms up above my head and twirled them _  
i can hear your music playin_ I cupped my ear  
_i can feel your body swayin_ I swayed to the beat and pulled Alice along but she caught on quickly.  
_one floor below me you don't even know me_ I crossed my hands Macarena style across my chest  
_I love you_ I blew a kiss out and Alice did a jazz square. At this point Emmett is jabbing Jasper in the ribs.

_Oh my darlin  
knock three times on the ceiling if you want me_ we knocked on the railing to the beat.  
_twice on the pipe if the answer is no_ I tapped on the bars under the railing and Alice rapped on the pipe that holds the clothes line.  
_oh my sweetness _we both stomped three times.  
_means you'll meet me in the hallway_  
_twice on the pipe means you ain't gonna show_ I rapped the beam holding up the roof. And Alice had the pipe again.

_if you look out your window tonite_ I put a hand over my eyes and searched the ground for them.  
_pulling the string with the note that's attached to my heart_ Alice pulled the clothes in on the clothes line.  
_read how many times i saw you _I pointed to Edward and Alice pointed at Jasper.  
_how in my silence i adored you  
and only in my dreams did that wall between us come apart_

_Oh my darlin _We threw up our hands_  
knock three times on the ceiling if you want me_ We both knocked on the floor.  
_twice on the pipe if the answer is no_  
_oh my sweetness_ we stomped three times and clapped our hands.  
_means you'll meet me in the hallway  
twice on the pipe means you ain't gonna show_

We dancedaround the patio and did a few swing dance moves. Rose jumped out onto the deck in a grass skirt and coconut bra.

_oh i can hear the music playing _Alice and I continued to do the polka around Rose as she danced. _  
i can feel your body swayin _She did a few hula moves._  
one floor below me you don't even know me _ She lent out over the railing and sang out to Emmett_  
i love you _and blew a kiss.

_Oh my darling _We all motioned to the boys with a wave. _  
knock three times on the ceiling if you want me _Jasper knocked on the shovel he was holding and Alice screamed and Emmett sang out _knock knock knock  
twice on the pipe if the answer is no _ _  
oh my sweetness _I stomped three times and clapped my hands. _  
means you'll meet me in the hallway  
twice on the pipe means you ain't gonna show _Edward slapped his hand on the shovel handle that Jasper was holding and we all started to laugh.

"Nice outfit, Rose. Did you get that from Emmett's room?" I said once we were all done laughing

"Oh, ha ha. You're real funny."

"Hey, five minutes and counting down you crazy ladies! It's time to get your butts down here," Edward yelled out to us.

"Just let me change, it's too cold out for a coconut bra."

We could hear Emmett let out a loud "Ohh" as we left the patio. And laughter ensued.

I pulled Alice through the house to the kitchen so she could fish out her pizza bagels and I could open a bottle of Champagne.

We decided this year that we would ring in the New Year with just us. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen were away in Vegas for the weekend and we had the house all to ourselves. One of the main reasons to stay in was Edward of course; we didn't want to expose him to the drunk out crowd that's bound to be at every party going on in Forks. I wasn't sad to be missing out on the elite Forks parties because my elite were under this roof, we had so much fun tonight and it's only five to midnight. We had started off the night with games home made charades and more _Apples to Apples_ which is much more fun with Jazz and Rose; they have a twisted way to the world and I love it.

We agreed that we would wait until midnight to start drinking so that we could ring in the New Year together, sober as the day we came into the world.

"Ladies, two minuets and counting, get your butts out here," Emmett boomed, like only Emmett can.

"ROSE!! I NEED HELP CARRYING THESE CHAMPAGNE GLASSES" I yelled up the stairs.

"I swear that girl just needed to put on a tee shirt, but she has to fix her hair too." I giggled at Alice.

We both grabbed as much as we could me with a bottle in one hand and 4 champagne glasses in the other and Alice with her hands full of plates and hors d'oeuvres.

"Hey, wait for me!" Rose came running out of the house wearing Emmett's button-down shirt and a pair of yoga pants. Well I shouldn't say wearing, it was more like swimming in. Her hair fell down in ringlets like only Rose's can and she was carrying two champagne glasses.

"Oh no, you're disappearing after the fireworks aren't you?" I hung my head a little, and Rose and Alice laughed.

"'Bout time, we're at 30 seconds and counting down. Get that champagne poured." I did as Jasper said and handed everyone a glass with 12 seconds to spare.

"Ok, you guys ready? 10-9" Edward said as he looked at his watch. We all joined in.

"8-7-6-5-4-3-2"

"ONE"

Emmett grabbed Rose and twirled her around as he kissed her, Jasper and Alice stood really close and shared a short but passionate kiss and then they just stared into each others eyes. I pressed play on the Sonos, turned to Edward and sang out

"Happy New Year" flinging my arms into the air and screaming it out again to the world.

"Happy New Year to you too." Then he kissed my cheek.

"Aww thanks Edward, you're too sweet."

"Now let's light some things on fire shall we?"

"Sounds like fun.!"

"Hey, now's the time to do our dance." Alice screamed as she grabbed mine and Jasper's hand I grabbed Edward's hand as she pulled us away from the fireworks. Everyone joined hands with the person next to them to form a great circle around the 'dance floor', and it went off without a hitch even the boys knew how to do it.

"Now that that's done, lets light some stuff on fire. Oh, and Bella, I got just the song for this one. Canned Heat by Jamiroquai." Emmett said as he pulled out a BBQ lighter from his back pocket.

"Oh Emmett, you're too good. I couldn't pick a better song myself." I pulled it up on the Sonos. Jasper did the Napoleon Dynamite dance as Alice tried to keep up. In the end we were all doing the dance with him and trying to keep up but Jasper won; he had all the moves down pat including the awkward end. It was hilarious.

When all the fireworks were done we went inside and watched movies on the couch. I don't even remember falling asleep but I woke up in the spare bedroom the next morning still fully dressed and tucked under the covers.

~~~}!{~~~

**~ January **

**EPOV**

We rung in the New Year right. Alice, Bella, and Rose did a dance on the patio, Jasper did the Napoleon Dynamite dance, and I got to blow up some fireworks.

I know we stayed in this year because everyone thought that I would feel odd being out with the drunk-tards, but really I would've been fine. In the end though, I can't regret the decision to stay in tonight, because it brought me closer to my family and friends. We had been watching movies all night we were now on _Dodgeball_. I noticed that the room was quieter than it was a half hour ago, no one was making comments or saying the lines along with the movie. I looked around and I was surprised to see that the only ones left in the room were Bella and I. When did that happen? Bella was fast asleep so I turned off the movie and carried her to the spare bedroom, she was so light, lighter than I thought she would be. When I got her to the room I placed her gently on the bed and removed her slippers and tucked her in. As I left the room I closed the door softly and tip-toed to my room, but that was no use since I could hear muffled sounds coming from my siblings' rooms…and I could only guess that those sounds weren't from cleaning. I tried to hide my laughter until I got into my bedroom but it was hard. Once my door was shut I burst out laughing. It felt good, I haven't laughed on my own in ages. I clasped on my bed and sighed.

Friggin' family, pun intended.

* * *

**A/N: So thank you so much for your reviews last chapter, i loved them even the one from chap 5 that clamed bella to be studid and a hick, to each his own i guess. I just wanted to put out there though that bella is smart, just as everyone out there whom may be reading this is. **


	8. HAPPY FRIGGIN BIRTHDAY FRENCH KISS

**A/N: Ok so a few things this time around. **

I totally messed up and my Belladonna BETA **dazzledgreygirl **caught that i pimped her out with the wrong name... i suck... so her pen name is what i just typed not what was written in the last chapters A/N.

**also!!**

**I have a most wonderful reader whom just had her birthday, (woo hooo i get to sing!) aparently it wasnt the best day so i was hoping in your reviews that you could drop her some birthday wishes. That would be awesome!! I'm sure she would appreciate it.**

**Happy Birthday to you,**

**Happy Birthday to you.**

**Happy Birthday dear French Kiss **

**Happy Birthday to YOU! **

**(I stand up in the crowd and cup my hands over my mouth and shout) AND MANY MORE!!**

**

* * *

I don't own the Twilight Saga {pulls on own ponytail}**

**~ March**

"Anyone know what day it is?" Emmett asked as he placed his tray on the table.

"It's the fourteenth, why?" Rose answered.

"THE FOURTEENTH!! You know what that means!!" Emmett loudly boomed at everyone sitting around the table with the most adorable look, like a kid just discovering it's his birthday.

"No, we don't know. What would that mean?" Alice replied, while Rose just looked amused.

"It's Steak & BJ day!!"

My mouth dropped I swore it went through the table. Did he just say what I think he said? Emmett was smiling like that cat that ate the canary, but Rose looked like she was slapped across the face.

"Oh no, no, no, no!" she said while wagging her finger at him. "I didn't get anything for Valentine's Day this year, therefore you don't get Steak and BJ day." She crossed her arms and looked him dead in the eye. "And that's final!"

Everyone burst out laughing. Even Edward couldn't contain his chuckles. I couldn't help it, I leaned over towards Jasper and whispered.

"Is that a real thing?"

"This year is the fourth annual; someone here in the States started it for the men. You know, cuz they were feeling gypped for not having a day where they could get something that they want."

"Huh, who knew?" I shrugged my shoulders and went back to eating but didn't get the second bite of sandwich in my mouth before Emmett called at me across the table.

"Bella! Hit it!"

I didn't have a sweet clue to what he was talking about, but I made a guess that it had something to do with my music. I pulled out my I Home2go and chose the last song I had on when I was talking to Emmett this morning. _I Wanna Talk About Me_ by Toby Keith.

Rose still hadn't stopped cussing at Emmett, but when the music started he stood up and walked around Rose, looked her dead in the eye and started to sing.

_We talk about your work how your boss is a jerk  
We talk about your church and your head when it hurts  
We talk about the troubles you've been having with your brother _**Emmett was counting each thing on his fingers, **_  
About your daddy and your mother and your crazy ex-lover _**He made a gag face when he sang LOVER**_  
We talk about your friends and the places that you've been  
We talk about your skin and the dimples on your chin  
The polish on your toes and the run in your hose  
And God knows we're gonna talk about your clothes _**Alice yelled "HEY" at the last line**_  
You know talking about you makes me smile _**He bent down close to her looking in her eyes and held her hand in both of his for a moment. **_  
But every once in awhile _**he stood up full height and had a look of triumph on his face.  
**_  
I wanna talk about me _**He stabbed his chest with his thumb.**_  
Wanna talk about I  
Wanna talk about number one _**He held up his pointer digit, like one of those foam fingers you get at sporting events, to everyone around the table**_**  
**Oh my me my  
What I think, what I like, what I know, what I want, what I see _**he punched the air with every 'I'**_  
I like talking about you you you you, usually, but occasionally _** he looked at Rose with love**_  
I wanna talk about meeeeee _

_I wanna talk about me  
_

**Emmett started to walk around the table touching everyone's heads like in "duck, duck, goose" with every line.**

_  
We talk about your dreams and we talk about your schemes _

_your high school team and your moisturizer creme_**He touched Alice's head**_  
We talk about your nanna up in Muncie, Indiana _**He held Jasper's head for the next two lines**_  
We talk about your grandma down in Alabama  
We talk about your guys of every shape and size_**He touched my head for the next two**_  
The ones that you despise and the ones you idolize  
We talk about your heart, bout your brains and your smarts _**He slapped Edward's head twice for his two lines. Edward said "Hey" as he rubbed the back of his head. **_  
And your medical charts and when you start  
You know talking about you makes me grin _**He looked around the table. **_  
But every now and then_

_I wanna talk about me  
Wanna talk about I  
Wanna talk about number one _**He started to run around the table and jumped on a chair**_  
Oh my me my  
What I think, what I like, what I know, what I want, what I see_**He stepped up onto the table kicking his water bottle into Jasper's lap**_  
I like talking about you you you you, usually, but occasionally  
I wanna talk about me _ **He started to stomp on the table**

_I wanna talk about meeeeeeee _

_mmmm me me me me  
mmmm me me me me _**With the next line he pointed at each of us between the yous**_  
You_**Alice**_you _**Jasper **_you_ **Bella**_ you_ **Edward** _ you you you you you you you you you_ **Rose**

_I wanna talk about ME! _**He fell to his knees and shouted the ME!**

_I wanna talk about me _**He pounded the table with his fists in mock aggravation **_  
Wanna talk about I  
Wanna talk about number one  
Oh my me my  
What I think, what I like, what I know, what I want, what I see  
I like talking about you, you, you, you, usually, but occasionally _**He stood up from the table and took a bow, and then stepped down onto his chair and sat down. **_  
I wanna talk about meeeeeeee _

_I wanna talk about me _

_I wanna talk about me _

I gave him a standing ovation, clapping so hard my hands hurt. Jasper joined me and did a few of those loud whistles you do with two fingers in your mouth. Then everyone in the cafeteria started to laugh and clap too.

Emmett turned to Rose and said simply.

"What has two thumbs and likes Blowjobs?"

"What?"

Emmett pointed to himself with his thumbs. "This guy"

"Wow, I have never seen such a well orchestrated temper tantrum," Jasper said with an awed voice.

We all couldn't regain control of our lungs with the whole 'this guy' thing and then to add Jasper's remark on top was too much to control ourselves. Remarkably Rose was just smiling and giggling lightly, she must be putty in Emmett's hands. If anyone of us besides Em did that to her, we wouldn't have asses left because she would've destroyed us. She just smiled and patted Emmett's knee with affection.

"How long have you had this planned? Em? Bell?" Edward turned to me.

"Umm, well I was listening to it this morning and Emmett expressed a liking of it so I just assumed that that's what he was referring to when he said 'hit it'." I shrugged. "Really this was not planned at all. Emmett and I are just such good friends that we know what each other are talking about with few words, I guess."

"Impressive. Rose you best be watching this one over here." Jasper said in a 'oh no you didn't' kind of voice and hitched his thumb over his shoulder at me.

"WHAT?!" I choked on my milk, it nearly came out my nose. Close call.

"Calm down Bella, just a joke." Jasper rubbed comforting circles between my shoulder blades trying to calm my heaving so I could breathe.

"Bella's cool and all but she's just my little sister, no watching needed Rose." Emmett said in a matter of fact tone.

I had caught my breath again "Yeah, he's like my friggin' family. I'm so not into incest." I shuddered.

RING, RING, RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG.

"Back to the ol' grind stone. I feel like Fred Flintstone, going back to work in the quarry." Jasper said as he grabbed Alice's hand pulling her up from the table caveman style. "Guess that makes you Wilma." Alice giggled and tried to sound mad, "Put me down Fred."

"Have fun in class Jazz." I laughed and shook my head at him.

"Will do, Bella. You be careful drinking that milk now."

I stuck out my tongue at him as he put his arm around Alice and walked away.

"Hey Bells, lets take the rest of the day off. I don't feel like going to math today. You're ahead in sewing, right?"

"Totally am." I turned to Edward as I pulled my backpack up from the floor. "What do you want to do?"

"Well we could hang out at the diner, or get coffee. Maybe go by the music store and spend a few hours listening to music. I'm really not sure what to do I just know I can't endure anymore school today." He stood up from the table and pulled his laptop bag over his head.

"Ok, we could go down to La Push beach, or just go to your place and wait for the other guys to get home from school."

Edward looked to be thinking it over. "Let's go to the beach, that sounds like fun." I pulled out my keys and he held out his hand for me.

"You know I can stand up on my own."

"I know that, but a gentleman always offers assistance even when it's not needed."

"Esme would be proud." I gave him a smile and he pulled me up from the chair. He grabbed my tray with his other hand. "Hey, I'm going to eat that apple!" I snatched it off the plate before it went into the garbage. "Have you ever herd of the phrase "waste not, want not", Mr. Gentleman?"

"My apologies." He gave me a little head nod and a slight wave of his hand like a butler would do in greeting.

When we got to my tuck Edward held open my door for me and closed it behind me. I just rolled my eyes at him as I rolled down my window.

"See you at the beach, ok?" I started the truck and pulled out.

Of course he would beat me there, so I just took my time. I was taking the last turn before the town limit between Forks and La Push when I saw Edward standing next to his parked car in a rest area stop. What the fuck is Edward doing? The beach was still a bit of a ways up the reservation and yet here he is pulled off the road waving me down.

I pulled over and turned off the truck. As I was climbing out of the truck I noticed that his facial features were animated. He was happy and excited; whatever it is I have to go along with it because it was rare to see Edward so happy.

"Bella, I know I said we'd go to the beach but I just remembered something better. Will you come with me?"

"Sure, Edward, where too?"

"There," he pointed over his shoulder up the hill.

"Umm, hiking?"

"Yes, just a mile or so." He said with a radiating smile.

I copied his smile, "Sounds great." I turned around and walked back to the truck. "I'm just going to change my shoes."

An hour (yes an hour, I suck at hiking) and three falls later we were there. I couldn't believe my eyes, I have never seen such a beautiful place. There was a break in the trees ahead that opened to this beautiful meadow with a brook trailing through the middle. The first flowers of spring were in bloom around the trees and lining the edge of the brook. I have never been speechless before but the sun breaking through the canopy of leaves was so mesmerizing I couldn't function, let alone speak.

"So do you like it? It was my favorite place to come years ago."

"It…it's… it's amazing." I managed to stutter out. "I can't believe that you found this. How did you find this?"

"Well when I was ten, Emmett went to the beach with his friends all the time on bike, and like any good little brother I insisted on hanging out with the older kids. So one day I followed them on my bike when Em told me not too. They sped up leaving me behind. I got so angry that started crying. I jumped off my bike here and found some tracks. I left my bike and trekked my way through the bush. Turns out they were tire tracks from mountain bikes; there are trails all over the place here for them, but I took this turn and ended here. Bikes can't do the five minute trek here through the bush we came through. No one ever came to this place before me."

"Wow, this is your childhood refuge."

"Yep and it's all thanks to Emmett for not wanting to hang out with his younger brother."

"Well thank you, Emmett," I mock praised. "Edward, am I the first person to come here with you?"

"Well yeah, I guess so." He had a confused look on his face.

"That's cool, Edward. Thank you for showing me your super secret hide out. I won't tell anyone it's here."

"You better not, or I'll have to kill you."

"We should head back. The others are going to be out soon and Alice wanted to go see a movie."

"Right, I forgot. Alright so I guess we'll go then." And with one last look around we were gone.

EPOV

We were heading to the beach, it's still a little cold so the most we could do would be to walk along the shore line. I didn't mind, it would be fun to skip rocks.

I tried really hard to let Bella get there first, but her truck is like the dead. We were just getting to the Forks grocery store when I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled into the parking lot of the store and sped up and exited the other side before Bella could even pass the midway mark. She honked her horn at me and blinked her lights twice to tell me she saw that. I laughed and put on my hazard lights, let them blink for a minute, and turned them off. I stayed in her sights for a while but even that was too slow for me so I sped off towards the beach, she would meet me there.

I was taking the last corner of Forks going past the La Push limit line when I noticed an old picnic stop. The memories rang like bells in my head, I had to pull over. This was the place I used to go hiking when Emmett was in his 'I'm too cool for a younger brother stage'. This is where I found my meadow.

I had this overwhelming urge to share it with Bella, she seemed like she would appreciate it the same as I had.

I heard her truck before I saw it, I walked towards my car and leaned against it so she could see me. As she turned the corner I waved her down with both arms.

~~~}!{~~~

Today was awesome, I had shared my 'super secret hide out' (as Bella called it) with her and she didn't laugh. She actually seemed like she was in awe, thinking back on it. I felt excited, that she could be a part of my childhood and we could share things like that together without the rest of the family.

I don't know why I was feeling like that, I have never wanted to share anything about my past with anyone besides my family and my old teddy bear Rocky. This was weird, maybe I should just hang out with her with the family around instead of alone from now on. If only until I figure this odd feeling out.

* * *

**A/N: So i just wanted to remind everyone that this is an M rated story, if you have any problems with lemons (the sexin) then i just wanted to let you know that there will be some. **

**As well I also wanted to let you know I wont be telling you before hand when lemons happen I find it ruins the suspence. That has to be the only thing i hated about twilight was when SM wrote 'kiss' in the sentence before Edward kissed Bella for the first time. I thougth it totally eclipsed the epicness of the moment, though i did think Bellas reaction was king and that did make up for it. **

**OK so you know what to do........ Beep. **


End file.
